


Intoxicated

by Ravel_writes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Physical Abuse, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravel_writes/pseuds/Ravel_writes
Summary: AU en el que Viktor forma parte de una red de prostitución en Rusia y Yuuri es un acaudalado empresario japonés.____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Hay algo en tus ojos que no entiendo,que me confunde y atormenta.¿Qué es lo que ves?¿Soy yo? ¿O es sólo mi reflejo?Eres polvo de estrellas que resplandece y enceguece sin piedad,pero también eres oscuridad que me seduce y confunde;que me hace caer y perderme.No importa que es lo que ves.No importa que es lo que eres.Siempre me dejas sin respiración.No es como caer en un hechizo, no hay dulzura ni suavidad en esto.Es como estar intoxicado, abrasador y enfermizo.No puedo respirar.—Sé mío.—Ámame solo a mí.¿Cómo puedo resistirme?





	1. Frostbite.

El mundo se desvanece y sucumbe en medio de una tormenta que parece no tener fin, la lluvia golpea el sucio pavimento en una melodía que presagia misterio y olvido, mientras el agua arrastra tras de sí desechos y culpas. La gente resguardada cuidadosamente en sus casas, bebiendo o té o simplemente presenciando historias ante el calor de un fuego hogareño, pero no todo el mundo se escabulle en San Petersburgo, esta clase de clima torrencial, donde nada es lo que parece y donde todo queda oculto entre cánticos de agua es el ideal para que las personas de los barrios bajos ajusten cuentas o inicien negocios sin que nadie se atreva a mirar dos veces.

Sin embargo y a decir verdad Viktor Nikiforov, preferiría estar casi en cualquier otro lugar que en ese sucio y deplorable callejón en medio de la lluvia, su maestro le había encomendado este encuentro con demasiado entusiasmo, cancelando una cita previamente ya agendada —para alivio de Viktor—, a tal grado había llegado el entusiasmo por esta cita, que además de prometerle una gran paga en especia le había comprado un traje nuevo, de aspecto elegante y negro profundo, que lamentablemente ahora se encontraba empapado y con el que seguro moriría de hipotermia si no pasaban a recogerlo pronto.

Pasados unos momentos el temblor en su cuerpo se hizo tan frenético que sus piernas dejaron de sostenerlo y no tuvo más opción que recargarse contra la pared de ese inmundo callejón, donde a pesar de la lluvia que lo inundaba todo aun podía olerse un profundo tufo a vómito y desperdicios humanos. Tal vez todo había sido una trampa y ese era el momento en que la miserable vida de Viktor Nikiforov por fin terminaría; ante el pensamiento una risa frenética lo invadió haciendo que su cuerpo se convulsionara violentamente.

—Por fin, por fin…—Pensó Viktor mientras sus ojos de zafiro se cerraban en medio de un charco de agua congelada.

Lamentable o afortunadamente a los pocos segundos el rugido de una camioneta se hizo escuchar y en menos de un parpadeo un hombre enfundado en negro le preguntó con voz profunda y misteriosa.

—¿Viktor Nikiforov?

Él no sabía si asentir no, todo estaba tan frío que tal vez su cerebro ya se hubiese congelado.

—¡Claro que es él! Tan solo mira su cabello. —Gritó una voz desconocida desde el otro extremo del callejón.

De inmediato unos brazos esculpidos en granito lo levantaron del suelo mientras todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba en una desesperada búsqueda por generar calor; en menos de lo que pudo adivinar varias manos estaban sobre él, haciendo jirones su ropa, para después zambullirlo en una humeante bañera, provocando punzadas y calambres por todo su cuerpo.

Sin saber con quién se encontraba ni adonde se dirigían, Viktor por fin perdió el conocimiento.  
…  
Katsuki Yuuri observaba como la ciudad se convertia en un nubarrón, hospedado en unos de los hoteles más importantes es San Petesburgo la vista era más que imponente, pero no conocía nada más allá que las paredes de ese hotel y la ruta hacia las oficinas principales de su empresa K&V, todo lo demás era desconocido, ante tal pensamiento un sentimiento de ansiedad comenzó a nacer en su interior, no quería estar solo en un país desconocido, pero tampoco quería regresar a casa.  
Sentimientos profundos y complicados que aun no era capaz de aceptar y tratar de desentrañar comenzaron a embriagarlo, haciendo sus manos temblar y sus ojos empaparse de lágrimas. 

Hasta que una suave melodía lo saco de sus inquietantes pensamientos, era su teléfono celular, y por el tono que sonaba, Yuuri supo de inmediato quien era él que llamaba.  
Enjuagando sus ojos, se alejó lentamente del enorme ventanal y camino con calma hasta la pequeña mesa de vidrio en donde hace un par de horas había botado su teléfono, que no paraba de sonar, un suspiro escapándose de sus labios, mientras se contemplaba si debía contestar o no.

Un recuerdo fugaz de aquella noche en París le recordó que, aunque no respondiera los planes que Pichit estuviese ideando para él no se detendrían y al final el desconocimiento de los mismos sólo le ocasionarían más problemas.

—¡Pichit! Cuánto tiempo. —Respondió al teléfono Yuuri, tratando de sonar más animado de lo que en realidad se encontraba.

—¡Yuuri! Por fin respondes, pero por favor deja de intentar parecer alegre, ese tono que usaste hace un momento es simplemente escalofriante.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Imagino que llamas para enviarme otra sorpresa, ¿no es así?

—¡Bingo! —Exclamo Pichit, dos octavas más alto de lo usual—. Por favor, inténtalo esta vez ¿quieres? Sé que no te agrada esto, pero te lo aseguro este regalo es…

—¡Si sabes que no me agrada, entonces termina con esto de vez por todas! —Yuuri no podía contenerse más, era tan difícil, todo era tan difícil y aunque sabia que las intenciones de su amigo nunca fueron malas, cada vez que esto pasaba Yuuri no podía hacer nada más que sentirse como basura. 

—Yuuri lo siento…, —La voz de Pichit rompiéndose al otro lado de la línea en esa oración inconclusa, pero que más podía hacer por Yuuri, esta era su última opción, había pasado tanto tiempo no obstante, el mundo de Yuuri seguía detenido, ver a su amigo consumirse día a día había sido mucho más difícil de tolerar que su ira. Asi que si lo odiaba está bien, Pichit no se rendiría tan fácil.

—Prometo que esta es la ultima vez, solo dame esta oportunidad. Te aseguro que esta vez es diferente. 

El silencio en la línea de Yuuri únicamente interrumpido por los apaciguados sollozos que el japonés trataba inútilmente de contener. 

—¿Lo prometes? —Más que una pregunta una plegaria a penas ininteligible saliendo de los labios de Yuuri.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Te juro que esta vez será diferente! Solo inténtalo por favor.

Una risa ahogada vibrando a través de las líneas de teléfono, mientras Yuuri trataba de calmarse.

—No eso, idiota. ¿prometes que esta es la última vez que envías a alguien?

Pichit sabía que si no lo juraba Yuuri probablemente huiría de inmediato y lo definitivamente lo que había encontrado hace un par de semanas era un regalo que seguramente alegraría a su mejor amigo, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer.

—Lo juro, Yuuri.

El japonés sonriendo ante la sincera respuesta de su amigo, mientras se despedía de él y finalizaba la llamada. Se dirigió hacia el sofá y se sirvió una copa de whisky. Solo esta vez y después por fin lo dejarían en paz.

Sonrió ante el pensamiento de la soledad, al mismo tiempo que el licor se deslizaba por su garganta calentando todo a su paso.  
…  
Por su parte, un poco más al sur de Asia, Pichit suspiro al colgar el teléfono y descruzo sus dedos. Una mentira piadosa, que esperaba que se convirtiera en verdad.


	2. Shiver

Escalofríos seguían recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, a pesar de que el frío se había desvanecido casi por completo de su sistema, una nueva sensación lo embargaba. Una muy molesta que Viktor jamás habría admitido estar experimentando en ese momento. Tenía miedo.

Hace poco menos de quince minutos que por fin había despertado, para encontrarse completamente ciego y con ambas manos y pies inmovilizados; por fortuna su boca no tenía ningún tipo de mordaza, por lo que el miedo y el pánico fueron capaces de filtrarse en un grito atronador que clamaba ayuda y piedad. Lo primero que pensó es que todo se trataba de una trampa para engañar a su maestro y llevarlo a otra agencia, una mucho más grande y de mayor clase, no quería pensar en la otra opción, la posibilidad que lo involucraba a él y una vida hundida en la miseria y la oscuridad. Viktor no quería pensar en su obsesión y el dolor y la indignación.

Lágrimas cayendo precipitadamente por su hermoso rostro, el mismo que tantos clientes le había proporcionado y que lo había sacado de las calles; ese mismo que a veces no podía evitar odiar.

Lo habían encontrado minutos después hecho un ovillo sollozando sonoramente en el frío suelo. Con cuidado para no alertarlo más uno de los guardias, el más joven de ellos se acercó a él con sumo cuidado. Sus pasos no más que un susurro contra el suelo del camper.

—Sr. Nikiforov.

Un suspiro saliendo de los labios de Viktor, una exhalación que partió rompiendo su alma y fracturando sus sentidos. Él no quería esto, no, no lo merecía…o ¿quizás sí?

—¡No! ¡No, por favor! —Sus palabras no más que fracturas desgarradas de sonido— ¡Lo siento, lo siento tanto! Por favor no…

El joven guardia trago saliva antes de poner suavemente una mano en el hombro de Viktor, ciertamente él podía entender de donde venía ese pánico, habían sido demasiado drásticos en la forma de traerlo, además de que el muchacho casi se desvanecía en medio de esa horrible lluvia.

—Sr. Nikiforov, disculpe los inconvenientes. —El cuerpo de Viktor se paralizo, la voz que le hablaba ahora sonaba más gentil y además lo había llamado señor, si fueran a hacerle daño o peor venir de parte de él no lo llamarían con tanto respeto. No, si viniesen de su parte no le habrían vendado los ojos, él disfrutaría viendo a Viktor llorar y rogar por piedad. Ajeno a sus pensamientos, el hombre comenzó a levantarlo lenta y suavemente hasta que se encontró sentado en algo mullido y cómodo.

—Venimos de parte del Sr. Hasetsu.

—Entonces… ¿por qué? —Preguntó Viktor en una voz demasiado rota, un tono al que se había acostumbrado estos últimos años.

—Es Sr. H disfruta de su privacidad, por lo que como miembros de su personal de seguridad debemos ser extremadamente cuidadosos en cuanto a quien dejamos que se le acerque. —Para Viktor no pasó desapercibido el tono de orgullo con el que se impregnaban las palabras del hombre al hablar de Sr. H— Continuará de esta forma, hasta que el Sr. H ordene lo contrario, sin embargo no queremos hacer nada más en contra de su voluntad. —Viktor tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar echarse a reír, ‘No queremos hacer nada más en contra de su voluntad’, prácticamente lo habían secuestrado. Como podían decir algo así sin la más mínima muestra de arrepentimiento. —Por lo que, a pesar de ya haber llegado a un acuerdo con su maestro, si no se siente seguro es libre de irse.

Libre…libertad, Viktor estaba conmovido ante esas simples palabras. Nadie nunca, en toda su vida le había dado la oportunidad de elegir. Sr. H…

—Mas, dado que su presencia es altamente requerida. El Sr. H está dispuesto a renegociar el costo monetario por sus servicios, dicho esto debo agregar que si está de acuerdo en seguir con lo planeado debe firmar un contrato de confidencialidad, que está obligado a seguir hasta el mismo día de su muerte. —El hombre ahora hablaba en un tono más bajo y amenazador que hizo que ha Viktor se le helará el corazón por un instante. —No juegue con la amabilidad del Sr. H, si acepta e inflige el contrato le aseguro que lo encontraremos y la idea de morir resultara algo piadoso para usted.

Al oír estas palabras los labios de Viktor se convulsionaron en una sonrisa, y una risa aguda y desesperada raspo su garganta en una plegaria por salir.

—Oh. Oh. Ustedes no tienen ni idea.

En medio de su delirio, Viktor pudo oír pasos acercándose rápidamente y el ruido sordo de un objeto al hacerse añicos contra el piso, después ruidos de gente moviéndose y finalmente una presencia instalada a centímetros del sitio en donde se encontraba.

—¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?! —Cuestionó un hombre con un fuerte acento que no fue capaz de identificar, mientras lo sujetaba por el collar de la camisa que le habían puesto. Su aliento apestaba a cigarrillos y promesas de sangre. Viktor tan solo siguió sonriendo.

—¡Misato, detente! Sabes lo importante que es… —Dijo el hombre que hace unos segundos le explicaba todo a Viktor.

—Así es Misato, sabes lo importante que soy ¿no es así? —Era una broma, todo era una maldita farsa, él sabía mejor que nadie lo desechable y asqueroso que era en realidad.  Mas la mano que lo sujetaba se alejó de él.

—Puta. —Dijo Misato y antes de despedirse Viktor sintió algo cálido y viscoso deslizarse por su mejilla. Lo había escupido, que comportamiento y palabras tan usuales. Viktor no estaba sorprendido.

—¡Wow! Que gracioso y cálido Misato. Anda ven, me gustaría probar más de ti. —Las palabras de Viktor recubiertas de ese dejo erótico que usualmente empleaba con sus clientes. Él era una puta, Misato tenía razón, lo había sido por gran parte de su vida, tanto que ya no sabía que más podría hacer. Tanto que palabras tan simples y elementales como libertad y amor habían perdido significado. No, no lo habían perdido, era en realidad que nunca lo habían tenido.

Ruidos de cuerpos chocando unos contra otros, objetos haciéndose pedazos y palabras obscenas siendo pronunciadas, volvieron a resonar contra los oídos de Viktor, quien estaba sorprendido de no sentir sus mejillas arder o sus costillas haciéndose añicos. Había cruzado la línea, él era un perro no debía de comportarse de esa manera.

Poco a poco los sonidos fueron muriendo uno a uno, hasta que el silencio volvió. Únicamente roto por el leve sonido de pasos dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba Viktor.

—Yo… lo siento. Perdón, no debí haberme comportado de esa manera. Yo…—intento disculparse Viktor, después que todo se hubiese calmado.

—Está bien, Sr. Nikiforov, nosotros somos los que debemos disculparnos. El comportamiento de Misato es inexcusable. —Delicadamente un pañuelo húmedo se deslizo por su mejilla limpiando los rastros de la grosería de Misato, Viktor se paralizo. Toda esta situación era tan confusa ¿Quién demonios era el Sr. H?

—¿Sr. Nikiforov?

—¿Sí?

—Lamento ser tan insistente, pero necesitamos su respuesta. Como le he comentado antes estamos dispuestos a re-iniciar las negociaciones…

—¿Por qué yo? —La pregunta llevaba rondando en la cabeza de Viktor desde el momento en que se enteró que todas esas personas eran enviados por el Sr. H. Él estaba hecho para satisfacer todos los deseos de cualquier hombre o mujer, pero sòlo era eso. Un juguete, algo completamente desechable que podrías encontrar en cualquier otra parte.

—Disculpe, dijo algo Sr. Nikiforov. —Viktor estaba seguro de haber hablado lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado. Entonces era así, no había respuesta. Solo era un juguete que llamó la atención de Sr. H. ¡Idiota! ¡Mil veces estúpido! Por permitirse soñar en que había algo más detrás de todo eso.

Con su usual sonrisa en sus sensuales labios y su cabeza gacha, Viktor habló de nuevo.

—Necesito un bolígrafo.

—¿Sr. Nikiforov? —Inquirió el guardia, esta vez sí que no lo había entendido.

—Firmaré el contrato —Dijo Viktor levantando su cabeza, aunque no podía ver nada intento parecer más seguro y confiado de lo que en verdad se sentía — Necesito un bolígrafo para eso.

El hombre se acercó rápidamente hacia donde estaba Viktor y con suma habilidad deshizo los amarres en sus muñecas, poniendo a su vez una pluma entre sus finos y largos dedos.

—Sr. Nikiforov, le aseguro que mientras usted… —Las manos del guardia, ahora deslizándose entre el sedoso cabello platinado de Viktor, haciendo cosquillas en su nuca al deshacer el nudo de la venda.

—No soy ningún señor, está bien si sólo me llamas Viktor. —La venda quedando atrapada entre los dedos del guardia, mientras un suspiro de reconocimiento se escapaba de sus labios; al tiempo que ese hermoso niño que no podía tener más de 20 años, sentado frente a él lo miraba con unos ojos azules que escondían mares y secretos en su interior. Ahora lo entendía, por fin era capaz de comprender la insistencia del Sr. Chulanont con ese muchacho.

—Está bien, Sr. Viktor.  —Respondió el guardia, mientras que, con el pulso un poco tembloroso, le tendía al joven el contrato de confidencialidad que aseguraría su encuentro con el Sr. H.

Una pequeña risa escapándose de los labios de Viktor, su firma siendo estampada una y otra vez a través de las páginas que no se molestó en revisar.

—Dije que sólo Viktor estaría bien. —Comento, tendiéndole el contrato ahora firmado al hombre.

—Por favor, permítame llamarlo señor. Es lo correcto de acuerdo a nuestra posición.

—Bien. —Masculló Viktor, estirando su cuerpo por primera vez en lo que sentían como horas, lentamente permitiéndole a sus ojos deslizarse a través del lugar donde se encontraba. Como había supuesto, era un camper bastante grande, el sitio en donde se encontraba debía haber sido mandado a construir especialmente para esa clase de situaciones, pues a pesar de estar bien iluminado y ser relativamente espacioso, se encontraba completamente vacío. Bajando sus brazos, sus ojos se volvieron directamente al hombre parado enfrente de él, y lo que vio lo sorprendió, pero no de la forma en que él esperaba.

El hombre con el que había estado hablando le sonreía amablemente, era joven y sus ojos rasgados le indicaron que posiblemente era chino o japonés. Como recordaba iba ataviado con un lujoso traje negro, de mayor valor que el que él había llevado y que ahora se encontraba hecho jirones en una esquina apartada del cuartillo.

Una idea ridícula e infantil comenzó a surgir en su mente; tal vez todos esos hombres fueran en realidad peligrosos ninjas o letales maestros de las artes marciales que defendían con honor y valentía el orgullo de su maestro. Si las cosas eran así, entonces el Sr. H le correspondía ser un emperador, aunque de seguro no sería más que un viejo como los que comúnmente trataba que le ofrecería te, para después obligarlo a masturbarlo con su boca, hasta que se corriera en una deplorable muestra de eyaculación masculina.

La idea le revolvió el estómago, pero fuere lo que fuere Viktor lo haría.

—¿Sr. Viktor? —La voz del guardia abruptamente regresándolo al tiempo presente. El hombre ahora se encontraba arrodillo frente a él. Un sentimiento incómodo naciendo en la mente de Viktor al observarlo.

—¿Me permite deshacer el amarre en sus tobillos? —Una pregunta, únicamente eso. Nada de qué alarmarse.

—Creí que…

—Oh, no señor. Por supuesto que no. —Dijo el hombre mientras rápidamente procedía a liberar los pies de Viktor. —No podemos entrar a un hotel de lujo, con un joven como usted siendo amordazado. ¡Nos demandarían!

Viktor… Viktor estaba estupefacto, sinceramente no sabía que pensar de esas personas.

—Entiendo. —Una pausa, el hombre guardando las ataduras de Viktor en su bolsillo. —Ya conocí a Misato, pero ¿puedo saber tu nombre?

El guardia dio un pequeño salto en respuesta, la puerta del pequeño cuarto siendo sacudida por tres toques contra la puerta.

—Por supuesto, señor. Mi nombre es Vladimir. —Contesto el hombre, antes de girarse a abrir la puerta y murmurar algo en un idioma que Viktor no reconoció. Vladimir, así que el hombre no era del todo japonés o chino, probablemente fuera ruso. Interesante.

Al volverse el hombre cargaba en su mano derecha un traje similar al que él mismo llevaba y se lo tendió a Viktor.

—Por favor, Sr Viktor. Vístase con esto, en cuanto esté listo lo encaminaremos a la suit del Sr. H.

Viktor no podía apartar su vista del traje, lucía tan hermoso que parecía brillar, y la tela se sentía como nada que él hubiese tocado antes. Era una experiencia sublime que hacía a su corazón latir de emoción, latir y latir para luego detenerse repentinamente, ¿Qué pasaría si ensuciaba el traje? No más que eso, él no podía usar algo así, ese traje era demasiado…

Toc…toc…

—Sr. Viktor ¿está todo bien?, ¿el traje es de su medida?

Al parecer Vladimir se había escabullido del cuarto y ahora lo acosaba con preguntas desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Está bien que yo use esto? —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Viktor.

—Por supuesto, señor. Y le ruego que por favor se apresure. —Una pausa dramática, en medio de la oración de Vladimir. —El tiempo del Sr. H es limitado.

Sin más opciones, Viktor se despojó rápidamente de toda la ropa que traía puesta y procedió con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora a zambullirse entre las dulces sensaciones que la tela del hermoso atuendo le ofrecía.

Cuando estuvo listo, se lo hizo saber a Vladimir, quien terminó de dar los toques finales, arreglando la corbata del joven platinado y poniendo como toque final una rosa de color azul en el pecho de Viktor.

Dando un vistazo final a Viktor, Vladimir asintió para sí mismo.

—Por favor, acompáñenos.

…

La lluvia por fin se había detenido en la ciudad, pero a pesar de eso el clima seguía siendo tremendamente frio. Yuuri Katsuki no estaba feliz, ni en lo más mínimo, ese clima, la ciudad entera, todo parecía gris y deprimentes ante sus ojos.

Cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, se alegró al no escuchar el tono que correspondía a Pichit, hace poco más de media hora que se había despedido de él, por lo que presentía el asunto de la llamada. Yuuri no se sentía con ánimos de recibir a otra persona en su habitación, pero tenía que hacerlo. Y lo haría si eso significaba terminar de una vez por todas con las molestas interferencias de Pichit en su vida.

Perezosamente se incorporó del sofá en el que estaba recostado, doblando la esquina de la página del libro que había intentado leer durante ese tiempo, sin ninguna clase de éxito. Suspiro y se dio ánimos a si mismo antes de descolgar el teléfono.

—Vladimir.

—Señor, estamos a punto de ingresar al hotel. Necesitamos su permiso para llevar el regalo hasta su habitación.

Era una batalla personal no empezar a gritar, interrumpiendo la diligente voz de su subordinado. Logró contenerse y asintió hasta que se dio cuenta que nadie lo estaba observando y que seguramente Vladimir requería una respuesta verbal.

—Está bien Vladimir, no demoraremos más de dos horas. —Respondió Yuuri, si por él fuera no demorarían más de cinco minutos, pero le había prometido a Pichit ser amable.

—De acuerdo señor. El paquete se encuentra en movimiento, llegará a usted en menos de cinco minutos.

—¡Genial! —Gritó Yuuri en un tono que no lograba disfrazar su irritación, mientras sus manos arrastraban su cabello hacia atrás. —Te avisaré cuando terminemos.

—Seguro señor, estamos a sus órdenes.

Yuuri cortó la llamada suspirando de nuevo, una mano seguía arrastrando su cabello, mientras que la otra era colocada en un flanco de su cintura. Una expresión de angustia y enojo contenido pintada en su rostro. Realmente no podía esperar a que todo esto terminara.

El elevador hizo un ruido que indicaba que alguien pedía permiso para entrar. Yuuri sacudió su cabeza y golpeo sus mejillas un par de veces con sus palmas extendidas, para luego dirigirse hasta donde el elevador y pinchar la clave de autorización.

Fingió tener un sumo interés por la alfombra de terciopelo rojo ante sus pies e ignoró por completo a la persona que estaba frente a él. Se dio la vuelta de inmediato y pronunció un seco ‘Bienvenida’, mientras regresaba hasta el sofá en donde hace unos momentos descansaba.

Cuando Katsuki Yuuri noto que nadie lo seguía o intentaba acercarse a él. Comenzó a cuestionar su estabilidad mental, curioso y algo molesto se levantó del sofá de nuevo y esta vez dirigió su vista hacia el elevador.

Un suspiro ahogado fue lo único que logró escaparse de sus labios.

No podía creer que Pichit tenía razón.

Esta vez todo era diferente.

 ...


	3. Shattered

Un suspiro que advierte sobre un pasado muerto y una herida que no para de sangrar, pero que también habla de noches con estrellas y mar y, promesas de libertad y encuentro total.

Yuuri Katsuki no podía hacer nada más que suspirar, para después sentir como sus ojos se cubrían en lágrimas y sus extremidades comenzaban a convulsionarse hasta que no pudo sostenerse a sí mismo. Todo era un nubarrón y tal vez estuviese gritando porque su garganta ardía y sus pulmones le suplicaban ‘¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Para!’.

Por un instante el mundo había vuelto a girar.

—¡Señor! ¡Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?! —Una mano colocada en su espalda, como si el muchacho intentara detenerlo de hacerse pedazos a sí mismo. —Por favor dígame si debo llamar a Vladimir o a alguien del hotel.

Palabras vacías pronunciadas por una voz masculina y un poco más grave que la suya. En un inglés un poco roto impregnado del típico acento ruso.

Ahhh, es cierto. Todo es una mentira. —Pensó Yuuri al recobrar lentamente el ritmo de su respiración, sus ojos hambrientos dirigiéndose directamente al rostro del joven hombre, que se había contorsionado en una dulce mueca de preocupación.

Era hermoso, devastadora e inquebrantablemente hermoso. Yuuri era un amante del ballet y el patinaje artístico, por lo que no tenía ninguna reserva al reconocer la belleza de otro hombre, para él no existía diferencia alguna. Hombres o mujeres eran simples etiquetas. Sin embargo, el joven en frente de él lo hacía sentir confuso por muchas razones.

Primero porque todos los ‘regalos’ anteriores que Pichit se había molestado en enviarle pertenecían al sexo femenino. Mujeres de todo tipo acudiendo hasta su puerta con la esperanza de proporcionarle bajo el aspecto de hermosos rostros e inteligentes caricias un desenfreno total al olvido y el consuelo, atraídas por voluntad propia o financiadas a través del dinero de Pichit, todas no eran más que objetos vacíos antes los ojos de Yuuri que intentaban seducirlo. Como si aquello que él había perdido pudiese ser remplazado por la calidez de la boca de cualquiera de ellas alrededor de su miembro.

Aunque hubiesen pasado ya tres años desde que el mundo dejo de tener color y movimiento para Yuuri el ciertamente no veía la necesidad de tocar y disfrutar de otra persona, sin importar lo hermosas y bien proporcionadas que fueran esas mujeres. Yuuri simplemente no podía obligarse a sentir nada.

Tal vez él también hubiese muerto ese día y ahora solo un fantasma se encargará de manipular su cuerpo. —Pensaba a veces Yuuri, para después reír para sí mismo y darse cuenta de que esas palabras no eran tan equivocadas.

Él estaba muerto ante los ojos de Pichit y de todos los que lo conocían. Muerto, pero respirando; que trágica situación.

Lo segundo eran los rasgos de aquel joven hombre que hoy Pichit le había ofrecido.

Su cabello era de ese único color platinado que Yuuri solo había tenido la dicha de contemplar una vez antes y se encontraba anudado en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, dejando que unos cuantos mechones rebeldes cayeran dulcemente sobre su delicado rostro acentuando los delicados rasgos y altos pómulos del muchacho. Pero lo que más desconcertó a Yuuri fueron los ojos de aquel extraño.  Sus ojos parecían ser palacios construidos a base de trozos de mar del más puro azul en congelación. Yuuri no pudo detener el deseo de querer verlo con su cabello suelto, y sus preciosos orbes enfocados únicamente en él.

Era doloroso verlo.

Con toda su fuerza de voluntad, Yuuri logró poner una sonrisa en su cara que hizo que sus parpados bajaran en una expresión serena y dulce a su vez que una risa tranquila se desplazaba por su garganta.

—Oh, lo siento mucho por alarmarte. —Le dijo al muchacho sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo. Lentamente flexionó una de sus rodillas y de un impulso se incorporó. —No es algo común, pero a veces los cambios de presión me provocan un poco de asma. —Mintió Yuuri, al ofrecerle una mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse-

El joven de cabellos platinados lo miraba desde abajo arrodillado en el suelo, su ceño algo fruncido como si pudiese paladear las mentiras detrás de las palabras de Yuuri. Con una respiración profunda, su rostro se relajó, dejando a Yuuri desarmado ante la inocencia y perversión que se reflejaba en el mismo.

…

Viktor no sabía que era capaz de experimentar emociones tan variadas en un periodo tan corto de tiempo.

El camper en el que viajaba había sido abandonado cinco cuadras antes de llegar hasta donde el Sr. H se encontraba y reemplazado por una enorme y elegante van de color negro, que a ojos de Viktor parecía una limosina. Era demasiado, primero aquel traje y la demás ropa que sorpresivamente se había adherido en maneras muy sugerentes a su cuerpo. Podría ser un arma increíble —pensó Viktor— un arma para seducir y ultrajar.

Durante su trayecto, fue escoltado por tres guardias más además de Vladimir, quienes se mantuvieron en perfecto silencio, por lo que le fue imposible adivinar si Misato se encontraba entre ellos. Y al arribar al hotel, un sentimiento de culpa e ira comenzó a tejerse en su interior. El edificio era elegante e imponente con un estilo que se debatía entre lo moderno y lo antiguo.

Parecía un palacio sacado de alguna película de princesas perdidas y reinos encantados.

Entraron al vestíbulo que era enorme y estaba tapizado con pequeños centros de descanso y flores esparcidas por todo el lugar; Viktor estaba perdido entre la inmensidad de colores y texturas que estaban a su alcance y que al mismo tiempo parecían tan lejanas, cuando la gentil voz de Misato serpenteo entre sus oídos, pidiéndole que tomara el elevador y marcara el piso correspondiente a la suit principal, en donde el Sr. H lo estaría esperando.

Bien—se dijo Viktor así mismo, pero no existía nada de ‘bien’ en toda esa situación, por unos instantes sus piernas no se movieron mientras que su corazón latía a un ritmo que él no conocía, un ritmo que sonaba como a presagio y destino; pero que Viktor no era capaz de entender.

Ciertamente estaba aterrado, todo lo que rodeaba al Sr. H hasta el momento hablaba de dinero y poder mucho más allá de lo Viktor alguna vez habría podido imaginar. Es cierto que tratar con personas poderosas no era algo ajeno a Viktor, en su cuerpo y en su mente varios hombres y mujeres que llevaban bolsas Dior y relojes Rolex se habían asegurado de dejar su marca en él. Algunos de ellos aún lo perseguían en sus pesadillas.

Pero esto, el Sr. H era un nivel totalmente diferente, uno en el que incluso las riquezas de él serían silenciadas y desechadas.

Despertó de su ensoñación cuando la puerta del elevador hizo un sonido extraño, para después abrir las puertas con una leve y encantadora campanada. Viktor imaginaba que posiblemente los guardias del Sr. H lo hubieran cargado hasta el elevador porque sus piernas seguían paralizadas y no se sentía como si fueran a volver a moverse en un futuro cercano. Mucho menos después de observar al hombre que lo estaba recibiendo.

Su corazón iba a estallar. Esa persona no era alguien que requiriera un servicio como el que él estaba ahí para brindar, él que intencionalmente lo ignoraba concentrándose en algún punto de la elegante alfombra, definitivamente no necesitaba pagar por él.

El maldito contrato de confidencialidad, ahora Viktor entendía todo.

El Sr. H podría conseguir a cualquier persona que deseará para calentar su cama. A menos que las fantasías que flotaran dentro de su mente fueran tan depravadas y perversas que nadie en su sano juicio aceptaría someterse por voluntad propia.

Pero Viktor solo eran un juguete alquilado por horas, así que está bien. Todo estaba malditamente bien.

Cuando el Sr H se acercó a recibirlo, Viktor solo pudo ver una parte de su frente, que denotaba suavidad y una terrible juventud, su cabello era de un castaño oscuro que parecía jugar rebeldemente en su cabeza, dejando que unos cuantos mechones se balancearan con cada movimiento que el daba. Sus pestañas eran largas formando un abanico encantador alrededor de sus orbes. Sus enigmáticos ojos que Viktor no alcanzó a divisar, una punzada de decepción pinchando en lo más hondo de su ser.

¿Cuál será el color de sus ojos? —Se preguntó Viktor, dados sus rasgos parecidos a los de Vladimir, era casi seguro que fueran de color café. Pero eso no era suficiente Viktor se descubrió a si mismo sorprendido, ante la incontrolable curiosidad de poder apreciar en su totalidad los ojos de Sr. H y descubrir cada mota de color oculto dentro de ellos.

Sin embargo, el hombre en cuestión ya se había marchado. Viktor recordó su papel en todo ese juego y se tragó sus preguntas y deseos. Tenía un trabajo que cumplir después de todo, fuera como fuera el seria el perro o la puta del Sr. H por esa noche. Él sería cualquier cosa qué él le ordenara.

Dando los primeros pasos fuera del elevador, escuchó como el mecanismo de este cerraba las puertas y distraídamente observo la misma alfombra que su señor —por esta noche— había estado observando tan atentamente. Era de un vivo color rojizo y tenía implicados detalles que sólo podían apreciarse cuando la observabas por un tiempo. Ciertamente era hermosa y posiblemente más interesante que Viktor.

Una exhalación parecida a un suspiro rompiendo el dulce silencio que engullía a toda la habitación, seguido por un grito de alguien que se estaba rompiendo, un lamento que sonaba a redención y a suplica. Viktor estaba desconcertado y aterrado al escucharlo y lo estuvo mucho más cuando observo a su señor arrodillado a unos cuantos pasos de él. Sujetando su pecho con tanta fuerza como si tratara de sostener su corazón para impedir que este se hiciera pedazos. Porque tal vez si lo deja ir, su corazón se rompería en trozos tan pequeños que después sería incapaz de unir de nuevo.

Viktor no quería eso.

En un impulso se acercó hasta el hombre y se arrodillo junto a él, sujetando su espalda. Al tiempo que este se convulsionaba violentamente y murmuraba palabras ajenas que Viktor no comprendía. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Salir corriendo y llamar a Misato?

Viktor nunca había tenido palabras cuando una persona lloraba, los rostros cubiertos en lágrimas que él había presenciado no merecían mentiras piadosas para distraerlos o disfrazar su dolor con un falso anhelo, así que Viktor sólo se quedó ahí presionando su palma contra la espalda del hombre que en unos momentos lo poseería de la forma en que más le satisficiera.

Viktor estaba perdido.

Afortunadamente, la ruptura de su señor se desvaneció en unos cuantos segundos, incorporándose este rápidamente mientras pronunciaba una disculpa que sonaba a mentiras y le tendía su mano, que era fuerte y a la vez delicada con dedos largos, pero no tanto como los de Viktor. Su piel era de un delicioso color que ahora estaba matizada con tonos de rosa, ya sea por el llanto o por la vergüenza de ser observado, a Viktor no le importo. Era un color delicioso.

Viktor tomó la mano que se le tendía y entrelazo sus dedos por un suspiro, para después en un rápido movimiento soltarla y volver a unir sus manos, pero esta vez los dedos de Viktor aferrándose al dorso de la mano de su señor. Con delicadeza llevo sus manos entrelazadas hasta su mejilla y se acarició a sí mismo sintiendo sobre su mejilla la calidez de la mano del Sr H. Libero sus dedos de los del hombre que había pagado por él y los atrajo desde sus mejillas hasta su boca, en donde comenzó a besar uno a uno los dedos del Sr. H. Quien ante el repentino calor y humedad en los labios de Viktor volvió a emitir un suspiro ahogado, que hizo que el estómago del joven platinado se apretara.

Todos eran exactamente iguales.

Dejo que su labio inferior se arrastrara a través del dedo medio del japonés para después dedicarle un pequeño beso en la punta del mismo antes de introducirlo por completo en su boca y succionarlo una, dos y tres veces dejando que sus dientes se deslizaran suavemente a través de la piel de su señor y que su lengua se desplazara arriba y abajo saboreando cuanto podía.

El Sr. H sabia a canela y especias, era dulce y salado al mismo tiempo. Su sabor era algo complicado como todo lo que lo rodeaba.

La mano libre de Viktor, desplazándose lentamente por la pierna del japonés, dando pequeños apretones y dulces caricias, ya había pasado la altura de la rodilla y Viktor no se detendría, a menos que…

—Basta. —Ordenó una voz con un toque musical en sus notas. Viktor se congeló al instante, una mano aferrándose al muslo del Sr H, y su labio inferior aprisionado por el dedo medio de su señor.

Eran cafés.

Los ojos del Sr. H eran de un café común, que asemejaba al chocolate derretido, pero en esa mirada que ahora se enfocaba salvajemente en los propios ojos azules de Viktor no había amabilidad. Ni siquiera se podía atisbar una pizca de vida. El corazón de Viktor se paralizó, al tiempo que su mano caía del cuerpo de su señor, para descansa en el suelo a la espera de instrucciones.

…

El dedo de Yuuri apretando sobre el labio del muchacho. Hace tanto tiempo que nadie se atrevía a tocarlo de esa manera que casi se había olvidado de lo placentero que podía resultar el calor de otra persona sobre él. Casi.

Y no sólo era la calidez que la boca del joven, de quien ni siquiera sabía su nombre representaba; la habilidad y erotismo en la forma de mover su lengua sobre toda la longitud de su dedo y el arrastre de sus dientes blancos sobre el mismo, no había ayudado a calmar la respiración de Yuuri. Y ese cabello largo y hermoso del mismo color que tanto amaban lo habían hecho perderse por un instante, a un latido estuvo de sujetar la coleta del joven y arrástralo sobre sus pies para besarlo y amarlo.

Pero él no era ella, Yuuri no podía hacerlo.

Lentamente, pero con la suficiente fuerza para hacerle saber que no estaba jugando deslizo su dedo por el labio del joven y detuvo su avance en su barbilla, sujetándola con fuerza Yuuri se agacho nuevamente hasta que quedaron al mismo nivel, y mientras los miraba a los ojos le dijo.

—Te he dicho que pares. —El rostro del joven sin nombre era una mezcla de confusión y entendimiento, su boca seguía un poco abierta y sus labios estaban rosados y húmedos, pero en sus ojos estaba escrito un desafío y una promesa, que hizo a Yuuri sentir su garganta seca.

Sus narices casi se tocaban cuando volvió a hablar, sus alientos fundiéndose y perdiéndose en la inmensidad de una efímera porción de tiempo.

—Ahora, vas a dejar de arrugar mi preciosa alfombra, te levantaras y caminaras hacia la sala que está justo detrás de ti. —Sus dedos desplazándose por su barbilla tocándola por última vez, antes de alejarse y continuar—. No te moverás, no tocaras nada y no dirás ni una sola palabra. Únicamente serás un niño bueno y me esperarás ahí.

El chico dio un asentimiento con su cabeza y con una gracia natural se levantó del suelo. Era alto, unos centímetros más que él, mas Yuuri no se permitió admirar lo bien que el traje le quedaba y rápidamente se dio la vuelta en dirección a la cocina. Trato de no correr, de no delatar que su corazón había estado a punto de detenerse y de que sus manos no podían dejar de temblar.

Todo eso era demasiado cruel. Era una tortura total.

Yuuri masajeó sus sienes una canción sonaba en su mente, una dulce melodía que hablaba de colores y sonrisas, de recuerdos y ayeres que siempre lograba tranquilizarlo. Lo hizo hasta que pudo pensar con claridad. Se dirigió hasta la mesa y se sirvió un vaso de agua que bebió a toda prisa lo termino y se sirvió otro. En su mente se debatía entre dos ideas; no estaba seguro si la próxima vez que viera a Pichit le daría un puñetazo para después estrangularlo con sus propias manos o correría hacia el para abrazarlo y darle las gracias.

Yuuri se inclinaba más por la primera opción, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Se sorprendió a si mismo estando emocionado y deseoso de saber más del chico. Saber su nombre y su historia, que es lo que lo había llevado a vender su cuerpo, si lo hacía por voluntad propia o no. Yuuri quería ayudarlo, eran tan parecidos, que no tratar de entender y apoyar al joven hubiera sido como dejarla a ella misma hundirse en un mundo oscuro. Él no podía hacerlo, no de nuevo.

Dejo el vaso vacío en la mesa de granito con un ruido sordo y guio su cuerpo hasta la alacena, de donde saco dos copas. La cena no tardaría en llegar.

Tragó saliva sonoramente y antes de salir de la cocina, miro al techo y supuso que lo primero que debería hacer era aclarar su situación con el joven de cabellos platinados, dejarle claro que nunca había sido su intención contratarlo y que lo que menos quería era aprovecharse de él en cualquier manera posible, que pese a la profesión que desempeñaba Yuuri no tenía ninguna intención de acostarse con él y que lo único que en verdad quería era hablar con él. Nada más hablar y tal vez mirar un poco, pero nunca tocar.

Era un alivio tener las cosas claras en su mente.

Camino los pocos pasos que lo separaban de la sala en donde el joven lo estaba esperando. Cuando estuvo en su rango de visión, ambas copas de fino cristal se resbalaron de sus manos, sus ojos dilatándose y su corazón estallando de nuevo mientras un pronunciado rubor se propagaba desde sus mejillas hasta sus orejas calentando su cara y confundiendo a su cerebro.

Ahí, justo en medio de la habitación estaba el chico extendiendo una elegante mano hacia el mientras le sonreía con una expresión que denotada confianza y sumisión al mismo tiempo. Solo se había dejado puesta la corbata, el resto de su ropa estaba perdida.

—Haré cualquier cosa que me ordene, señor. Esta noche soy suyo. —Enuncio el joven con la voz ronca y sin ninguna vergüenza en el rostro ante la total desnudez de su cuerpo, desnudez que era contemplada por Yuuri. —Esta noche, no soy más que su perro.

Yuuri… Yuuri…su mente estaba en blanco.

No podía pensar. No podía hablar.

No podía apartar la vista de él.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fue tan duro escribir esto;;; Jajaja :))
> 
> #yoiweek2017 inicia el 07-01-2017 más información aquí ---> http://yoiweek2017.tumblr.com/
> 
> NEXT: Espero que el 11-01-2017


	4. Desolation

—¿Estás seguro que Viktor estará bien? —Preguntó por enésima vez el pequeño de seis años, sus cabellos rubios empapados del dulce té que estaba bebiendo.

—Yuri, por más veces que me preguntes, mi respuesta no va a cambiar. Sabes que no nos gusta decirles mentiras. —Respondió el joven rubio, sus ojos verdes nunca alejándose de la pequeña niña durmiente a la que sostenía entre sus brazos. 

—Pero, es que él se fue a toda prisa y no me dijo nada. —Se quejó el pequeño. Estaba preocupado no quería volver a ver a Viktor de esa manera; con el cuerpo manchado de tonos morados y verdes, sus ojos empapados en lágrimas y esa boca que siempre le sonreía gentilmente y les contaba cuentos a él y a Mila cuando ninguno de los dos podía dormir manchada de sangre. —Chris por favor, sólo dime que él va a estar bien. Dime que… —La oración rota cuando su garganta se comprimió y del ojo que estaba al descubierto de su cabello comenzaron a deslizarse como gotas de filigrana liquida profundos lagrimones que sin piedad trazaron el camino a través de su pálida piel hasta caer en su humeante taza de té. Yuri mordió su mano, en un intento por evitar que sus sollozos se acrecentaran, en una desesperada muestra de parecer fuerte; porque él odiaba ser débil, odiaba no poder ayudar a Viktor y a Chris y a Mila.

Odiaba ser tan pequeño e ingenuo.

Chris preocupado por Yuri se apresuró a dejar a Mila, en la pequeña cama que compartían y rápidamente se dirigió a la cama opuesta en donde se encontraba Yuri. Con sumo cuidado tomo la taza de té de sus pequeñas manos y se acercó a él. Lo abrazó sin contemplaciones y aunque Yuri comenzó a quejarse y retorcerse en sus brazos, cuando la palma de Chris empezó a palmear suavemente su espalda y a susurrar esa canción que tanto le encantaba al pequeño Yuri, aquella de la que no entendía una palabra pero que Chris le había dicho que hablaba de flores y sol; el pequeño se relajó y aferrándose con toda la fuerza que tenía al cuello de Chris su cuerpo comenzó a temblar mientras un llanto silencioso para no despertar a Mila se liberaba de su alma.

Los ojos de Chris picaban, pero no iba a permitirse llorar. Él era mayor que Yuri y su trabajo al igual que el de Viktor era proteger a los dos pequeños niños, él podía tragarse todos sus sentimientos una vez más por ese día y cantarle a Yuri y sonreír para él.

—Tranquilo Yuri, él estará bien. Tenía una cita con ese hombre —Las pálidas manos de Yuri aferrándose con más fuerza a la chaqueta de Chris ante la mención de él— pero un compromiso surgió de improviso y se canceló. —Yuri ya no temblaba, pero no se atrevía a soltar su agarre de Chris, estaba avergonzado. Si Viktor lo viera así, seguramente se pondría triste—. Traté de hablar con Yakov sobre eso, pero ya iba un poco retrasado a mi cita, así que sólo me dijo que era un cliente nuevo. El Sr. H, creo que así era.

Christophe suspiró y consultó rápidamente el reloj que estaba sobre la pequeña mesita de noche. Ya casi era hora, tendría que irse pronto si no quería ser castigado.

Con suavidad, como si se tratara de una pieza del más frágil cristal sujeto a Yuri y lo apartó de su cuerpo, el pequeño llevó de inmediato sus manos a su cara y se tapó el ojo que estaba visible, ya que el otro se encontraba siempre oculto tras ese parche de tela blanco.

—No te culpes de nada Yuri. —Chris volvió a acercar sus manos al cuerpo del pequeño y frotó sus brazos, suavemente. Preguntándose si el suéter que traía sería suficiente para mantenerlo caliente. —Eres un niño, no deberías pasar por nada de esto.

—Tu tampoco deberías pasar por nada de esto Chris. Viktor tampoco y Mila. —Las palabras de Yuri eran apenas audibles, pero cargadas de tanta verdad que Chris tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo como respirar. Inhalar y exhalar. Inhalar y exhalar. Una y otra vez, sin pensar en nada, sin sentir pena por sí mismo.

—Tienes razón, por esa misma razón debemos mantenernos juntos y sonreír para nosotros mismos. —Su voz, sus ojos. El joven rubio no sabía por cuanto tiempo podría mantener la careta. —Anda Yuri, sonríe para despedirme y sonríe cuando Viktor llegue y vuelve hacerlo cuando Mila despierte. Sonríe y no dejes nunca que alguien te robe el derecho a hacerlo.

Yuri podía sentir el dolor en la voz de Chris, siempre podía sentirlo todo. Y eran tan abrumador e incontrolable que a veces no sabía qué hacer, pero si poner una sonrisa en su cara incompleta ayudaría, aunque sea un poco, aunque fuera sólo una fracción tan pequeña que no se pudiese apreciar a simple vista él lo haría. Sonreirá por ellos y los amaría por siempre.

—¡Increíble Yuri! ¡Muchas gracias! —Dijo Chris y por una vez no había nada falso en su sonrisa. —No creo poder volver hoy Yuri y no estoy seguro acerca de Viktor —Su expresión volviéndose seria de nuevo—. Hay comida en la canasta y té caliente en los termos, por favor no te vayas a quemar.

Yuri asintiendo, no era la primera vez que se quedaba sólo con Mila. Tal vez no pudiese hacer nada por Viktor y Chris, pero a Mila, a ella si podía cuidarla. A Mila, él podía protegerla. Una pequeña mano inconsciente deslizándose hacia las comisuras de su parche en donde debería estar su ojo derecho.

La mirada de Chris volviéndose más seria ante el distraído movimiento del pequeño rubio.

—Cuando regrese prometo que traeré algo dulce para todos. Tal vez un pastel, sí un pastel estaría bien ¿qué opinas Yuri?

Aunque él prefería el pirozhki, la boca de Yuri comenzó a llenarse de saliva. El pequeño no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que probó algo tan delicioso como un pastel, por lo que asintió con fuerza y abrazó a Chris una vez más. No obstante, lo cierto era que, aunque Chris solo trajera una hogaza de pan, Yuri estaría igual de feliz, siempre y cuando todos estuvieran reunidos.

Chris se levantó de la cama y esta hizo un fuerte rechinido que provocó que Mila se sacudiera un poco de su sueño, sus cabellos rojos cubriendo sus ojos. Chris la miró de nuevo y en su mirada no había más que ternura y amor, después vio a Yuri, sacudiendo sus cabellos rubios platinados le dijo antes de irse.

—También traeré medicina para tu ojo. —Una pausa, la culpa de lo que él y Viktor habían hecho ahogándolo por un instante. —¿Todavía te duele?

Yuri sonrió. —¡No, Chris! ¡Ya no me duele!... Sólo a veces tengo una sensación rara.

—¿Una sensación rara? ¿Qué es lo que sientes Yuri? —Inquirió Christophe.

ؙ—A veces se siente como si todavía estuviera ahí.

—Lo siento Yuri. —Se despidió Chris, antes de apresurarse a salir a las oscuras calles de San Petersburgo una vez más. —En verdad lo lamento.

…

Cuando Yuuri Katsuki ordenó a su asistente personal y amiga de toda la vida, Yuko Nishigori realizar todos los preparativos necesarios para su estancia en Rusia, ella nunca mencionó nada acerca de la increíble promoción que estaba ofreciendo su hotel favorito.

Un hermoso y glorioso hombre denudo, instalado justo en la mitad de su sala. Dispuesto a obedecer cualquier orden que Yuuri pronunciará y que incluso se hacía llamar ‘su perro’.

Y todo sin ningún costo adicional. ¡Toda una ganga!

La risa comenzó a salir de él, antes de poder pronunciar cualquier palabra. Era una risa que sacudía dulcemente sus cuerdas vocales, una risa que sonaba a antaño y que no podía controlar. Se estaba ahogando y era delicioso y nuevo. Sus rodillas doblándose hasta volver a encontrarse en el piso, una mano apoyada sobre su estómago, mientras la otra trataba infructuosamente de cubrir su boca, para ahogar cualquier sonido hilarante que él estuviese haciendo.

No podía creerlo. Sinceramente nunca había esperado nada de eso. Ese chico, ese chico probablemente iba a ser la causa de su muerte prematura.

Yuuri se había tumbado en el suelo, su cuerpo estremeciéndose con carcajadas que parecían no tener fin, cuando el rostro del joven se encontró justo encima del suyo. Su rostro un poco sonrojado ya sea por indignación o por vergüenza, a Yuuri no le importaba él seguía siendo hermoso. La mirada del muchacho directamente sobre Yuuri y la larga cabellera que seguía atada en la parte trasera de su cabeza, haciendo que la risa por fin se apagará del cuerpo de Yuuri.

—Mi señor, ¿se encuentra bien? —Preguntó el chico de plata y mar.

Yuuri lo contempló por unos segundos, como si intentara grabar esa visión de su rostro en lo más hondo y prohibido de su mente. Eran tan parecidos.

Extendió su mano izquierda, un anillo brillando en su dedo anular. Y con sumo cuidado acarició la mejilla del hombre inclinado frente a él, desnudo y todo el chico inclinó su cabeza hacia la mano de Yuuri y cerró sus ojos. Sus pestañas eran largas y hermosas. La mano del japonés desplazándose hasta su oreja y luego por su cabello, que se sentía como seda. Mirándolo a los ojos en todo momento, azul y café fundiéndose en una danza que prometía anhelos y fantasías, llegó hasta donde se anudaba la coleta del chico y la desató.

Su cabello cayendo libre, encerrando a Yuuri en una prisión que asemejaba a una cascada cristalizada. Una prisión a la que felizmente se condenaría.

Su mano regresando al inicio, sobre la cara del joven; donde pronto se unió también su mano derecha. Ahuecando el rostro del muchacho que parecía tan vulnerable y confundido que el corazón de Yuuri bombeó más rápido. La piel debajo de sus dedos era tibia y tersa. Yuuri quería tocarlo, quería tocarlo tan desesperadamente, que de nuevo le parecía algo imposible resistirse.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Preguntó el japonés, su voz un susurro desapareciendo en la eternidad del tiempo.

—Mi señor. Mi cuerpo y mi nombre le pertenecen por hoy soy su perro y nada más.

Esa no es la respuesta que quería, debía haberlo imaginado, debió haberlo esperado; pero eso no aminoraba el dolor que sacudió su alma. El chico era un profesional del oficio más antiguo del mundo; cuando el dinero que pagó Pichit por él se agotara, él se iría, buscaría otro patrocinador y se enredaría con él. Alguien más lo miraría y se sorprendería de su belleza, otro desconocido lo tocaría y lo haría suyo y el joven frente a él felizmente aceptaría. No se negaría y continuaría su vida repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez.

Y nunca miraría a Yuuri de vuelta.

Mientras que él se quedaría encadenado a su recuerdo, al largo de su cabello y al color de sus ojos. A todo lo que le recordaba a ella.

Yuuri no quería seguir así, él no podría soportarlo. No de nuevo, no nunca jamás.

Yuuri tenía que apartase, rápidamente antes de que todas las emociones lo obligaran a sucumbir de nuevo. Sus manos estaban empapadas de sudor y su corazón martillaba a un ritmo que transmitía dolor por todo su torrente sanguíneo. Era abrumador y asfixiante estar debajo de esos ojos que le prometían todo, pero que la final no le ofrecían nada. Con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro y su cuerpo tambaleándose violentamente se arrastró lejos del muchacho, lejos hasta que el aire que respiraba no olía más a él.  ¿Acaso estaba pidiendo demasiado? ¿Era un egoísta por querer conocerlo, simplemente porque sus rasgos le recordaban a algo que el había perdido hace quizá demasiado tiempo?

—Mi señor… —Comenzó el chico platinado, pero cualquier intento de hablar fue cortado por un sonido gutural escapándose de sus entrañas. Era una risa, un quejido y una plegaria, todo al mismo tiempo. Era como despedazarse.

—Lo siento. —Su voz temblaba, sus ojos picaban. Cualquier pizca de la alegría de antes había desaparecido de su ser. No sentía más calidez, todo era frio y seco. El hombre que había alquilado lo miraba desde su misma posición como si Yuuri hubiese perdido el juicio. —Lo siento, pero yo ya tengo un perro al que amo.

El mismo sonido ahogándose en su garganta una y otra vez. Asfixiándolo y consumiéndolo, no solo su cuerpo, sino también su alma, desgarrando más y más profundo; era una agonía que venía persiguiéndolo desde hace tres años y que parecía no tener fin. Y él no podía ocultarlo más, Yuuri estaba jodido, todo en él estaba malditamente mal.

—Un… un perro al que amo. Y tú. Tú no eres él, ni tampoco eres ella. ¡No eres ella! ¡No eres ella! ¡No eres ella, porque ella está muerta! ¡Ha estado muerta tanto tiempo!

Estaba llorando, y rompiendo su diafragma; pero no lo hacía por ella, sufría por el mismo. Que patético y estúpido era.

—Y yo… he estado tan solo. Tan solo. ¿Por qué me dejo aquí? Yo quisiera…

…

Vladimir tuvo la decencia de esperar tres segundos antes de irrumpir en la habitación del Sr. Katsuki con un grupo de hombres armados listos para hacer lo que fuese necesario con el fin de garantizar la integridad y seguridad de su jefe.

Él pensó que las cosas estaban marchando bien entre el Sr. Katsuki y el joven Viktor, permaneciendo al otro lado de la puerta había sido capaz de oír la risa del hombre al que tanto respetaba y su corazón se alegró por eso, hace tanto tiempo que no escuchaba ese sonido que hizo una nota mental para la próxima vez que se encontrara con el Sr. Chulanont agradecerle por haber encontrado a Viktor; pero después ahí estaba. Un grito o llanto o plegaria que destrozó la serenidad recién encontrada en su corazón.

Era el Sr. Katsuki. Y eso fue todo, 1…, 2… y 3 segundos. Analizando y planeando a una velocidad sobrehumana. Viktor no llevaba ningún tipo de arma, se habían asegurado de eso al denudarlo y remplazar toda su ropa, tampoco parecía una mala persona. Pero en realidad nada de eso importaba, ellos estaban listos y eran capaces de todo por el Sr. Katsuki.

…

Estaban de vuelta al principio, el Sr. H llorando y gritando, y una parte irracional y primitiva de Viktor sufriendo al mismo son que él.

El hombre frente a él, estaba roto. Completa e irrefutablemente destrozado. Y había sido su culpa, todo era su responsabilidad, por negarse a dar su estúpido nombre que no valía nada y que era conocido por todos.

Él lo había roto, al tratar de provocarlo y, no considerar lo que él le estaba pidiendo, por no ver más allá de su propia experiencia y egoísmo. Por pensar que él sabía lo que el Sr. H deseaba.

Viktor estaba tan equivocado.

Se acercó a él con el único deseo de ayudarlo de hacerle saber que al menos por esas horas no estaba solo. Sin importarle el frio que besaba su piel desnuda ni los reclamos emitidos por el Sr. H de que Viktor nunca sería lo que el necesitaba, porque lo único que podía arreglarlo se había ido para siempre y él no era nadie. Mentira, Viktor también había deseado en el pasado la muerte y había llorado y gritado cuando el dolor y la humillación y la vergüenza eran demasiado incluso para él; Viktor era constantemente fragmentado, pero él tenía que estar bien por los pequeños que lo esperaban y por su amigo de ojos verdes. Viktor debía de estar bien, levantarse y sobrevivir.

Con el corazón expuesto y una clase confusa y embriagante de emociones nublando su juicio, su cuerpo entero de movió hasta que estuvo a centímetros de él y se dejó caer de rodillas, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del Sr. H que no paraba de temblar. Lo abrazó firmemente queriendo transmitir su calor y abarcar cada parte del hombre que lo había contratado, su mejilla recargada contra el brazo del Sr, H y sus ojos cerrados en una oración muda. No sabía que más hacer, además de que quedarse a su lado y estrujarlo gentilmente entre sus brazos y permitir que el tiempo entre ellos muriera; segundos u horas no importaba el mundo fuera del calor de ambos se había segregado y desechado. Viktor se quedó estático, suspendido en ese bello momento y ningún movimiento de produjo en su cuerpo cuando escuchó la voz de Vladimir ordenándole ferozmente que se apartara del Sr H., no se fue de su lado ni siquiera cuando notó las armas de fuego apuntándole directamente. Viktor solo levantó su vista una única vez y enunció en un tono suave y con los ojos inundados en suplica.

—Por favor, retírense.

Ninguno de los guardias haciendo un intento de marcharse, y más gritos y ordenes siendo pronunciadas. Viktor tenía miedo, no por su vida, estaba aterrado por la forma en la que esa situación podría afectarle a Sr. H. Mas no importaba qué, Viktor no se movería ni lo dejaría ir, él se quedaría ahí con él y respondería a cualquiera de sus preguntas. Viktor lo escucharía esta vez.

—Viktor, esta es la última vez que te lo advierto. Suelta…

—¡Váyanse! —La voz del Sr. H sonando ronca y atropellada cuando pronunció esas palabras a través de sus manos en las que seguía sepultando su cara. El mundo paralizándose y los brazos de Viktor presionado más su agarre en él. Cuando nadie se movió el Sr. H volvió a gritar.

—¡Váyanse! ¡Váyanse! ¡No quiero que bajo ninguna circunstancia vuelvan a entrar a esta habitación sin mi permiso!

En un segundo la conmoción había desaparecido; pero el Sr. H seguía sollozando incontrolablemente, su respiración agitada y sus hombros temblando. Se estaba ahogando, Viktor lo sabía perfectamente, el Sr. H se encontraba en esa etapa del llanto en el que las lágrimas se han detenido, pero el dolor sigue ahí y cuando intentas parar, no puedes. Porque no hay forma de detener el dolor, tan solo sobrevives y te enfrentas a él, hasta que tus pulmones se acostumbran y tu cuerpo se tranquiliza.

Viktor entendía eso y no iba a dejarlo solo. Recargó su cabeza en el hombro del Sr. H y con la misma voz que usaba para contarle historias de princesas y héroes, de pueblos mágicos y objetos encantados a los pequeños de los que cuidaba, empezó.

—Mi nombre es Viktor, Viktor Nikiforov. Tengo 20 años. No recuerdo el rostro de mis padres, ni de dónde vengo. No sé nada de eso. Desde que tengo memoria he vendido mi cuerpo para sobrevivir. Estuve en las calles y tuve frio y hambre hasta que me reclutaron y me entrenaron para el placer. —Era demasiado, Viktor había dicho demasiado. Aunque el Sr. H se hubiese tranquilizado, si seguía por ese camino Viktor acabaría igual y entonces si serían un caso perdido—. Ah, pero no quiero contarle una historia triste o lamentable… —Una pausa, para pensar algo. Un recuerdo que no fuese tan peligroso, pero que se mantuviera sincero. Era tan difícil, hablar con alguien que no fuese Yuri o Mila o Chris—. Conozco a un niño, se llama Yuri y a veces cuido de él. Yuri tiene 6 años y ama comer pirozhki, lo ama tanto que el año pasado Chri… traté de hacerle un pastel de cumpleaños con forma de pirozhki, cuando lo vio estaba tan emocionado que casi se echa a llorar; pero al momento de darle la primera mordida, él sí que lloró y lo hizo porque él esperaba probar el sabor de la carne y no de la dulce masa del pastel. —Los brazos del Sr. H se habían relajado, y los había reposicionado sujetando con fuerza el antebrazo de Viktor, su cabeza aún estaba gacha pero su respiración ahora era normal— Al final fuimos a un puesto cercano y el abuelo que lo atiende le regalo a Yuri dos pirozhkis un regalo, por ser tu cumpleaños’ le dijo. Yuri sonrió el resto del día.

…

Yuuri alzó su vista y con los ojos rojos y las mejillas húmedas le dijo a Viktor Nikiforov.

—Eres muy amable, Viktor.

El agotamiento de todo lo que había vivido golpeándolo en un solo instante, su cuerpo estaba en un estado catatónico de relajación máxima y sus parpados se sentían tan pesados haciendo que la simple tarea de mantenerlos abiertos le costara un esfuerzo monumental. Viktor lo observaba atentamente con una pregunta en sus ojos acerca de lo qué pasaría a continuación, al mismo tiempo que lo seguía sostenido entre sus brazos. Su calor embriagándolo y haciendo que Yuuri se sintiera seguro.

Yuuri por fin podía respirar.

Sin pensarlo, se acercó al rostro de Viktor; inclinó su cabeza hasta estar en el ángulo perfecto para besar los labios del chico platinado. No más que un aleteo, una sutil caricia para asegurarse de que todo en verdad estaba sucediendo, que su calor y su aroma eran reales. Y cuando sus labios se tocaron Yuuri fue capaz de percibir el suspiro ahogado de Viktor y la suavidad y dulzura de su cuerpo.

Después de un momento lo volvió a admirar, una lagrima silenciosa se deplazaba por el delicado pómulo de Viktor. Yuuri estaba sorprendido, en todo ese drama el chico siempre se había mostrado tan tranquilo y controlado, que el japonés no pudo evitar maravillarse ante lo que veía y en un movimiento ajeno a todo pensamiento racional, recogió la lagrima de Viktor con su pulgar y la apartó de su rostro.

…

Sin contemplarlo un sólo segundo, Viktor sujetó la muñeca del Sr. H con la suficiente fuerza, para que el hombre a su lado apretara los dientes. No sabía en qué momento había comenzado a llorar ni porqué lo había hecho, pero lo innegable era que el tacto del japonés le provocaba una emoción que lo excitaba y al mismo tiempo lo llenaba de angustia y provocaba que se formara un nudo en su garganta.

El Sr. H era encantador y Viktor no podía evitar perderse en él.

 —Lo siento, Sr. H. Yo… —Intentó disculparse Viktor, sin embargo el Sr H, despejó su gesto con una pequeña risa.

—Está bien. Yo entiendo. —Una pausa, mientras el japonés contemplaba su entorno con una pregunta trabándose en su lengua. Viktor estornudó, el frio empezaba a calarlo.

—Oh, perdona. —Dijo el Sr H volviendo a dirigir su atención hacia él — ¿Por qué no te vistes y hacemos algo más normal? Tal vez cenar ¿qué opinas Viktor, seguro tienes hambre?

Su nombre en sus labios…¿Qué era eso que parecía cobrar vida en el interior de Viktor?

—Seguro, me encantaría. —Viktor estaba sonriendo.

Ambos se levantaron del suelo, el Sr. H prometió esperarlo en el sofá mientras Viktor volvía a vestirse. Cuando Viktor llegó una respiración pesada hacía eco en la habitación, detrás del cristal del enorme ventanal, la ciudad se iluminaba en un remolino de colores y formas.

El Sr. H había caído profundamente dormido.

Y Viktor no sabía si suspirar de alivio o echarse a llorar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿No les pasa que a veces sólo tienen ideas trágicas para los personajes que aman y terminan llorando mientras escriben? ¿No? Jajaja ;;;
> 
> Un poco antes, para que me perdonen cuándo después no pueda subirlo en la fecha prometida :´)
> 
> NEXT: 22-01-2017 (perdón he tenido que retrasar la fecha :(( )


	5. Foreshadow-Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este es un capítulo 'extra' que habla acerca de las vidas de Viktor y Yuuri antes de conocerse en esta historia. Como advertencia debo decir que menciona y desarrolla parejas del tipo Yuuri x Original Character y Viktor x Male Character, por supuesto esto sólo es para construir más sus respectivas personalidades en este AU y en ningún momento tiene la intención de hacer canon estas relaciones.  
> La historia es Viktuuri y se mantendrá de esa forma. 
> 
> :))

**Yuuri.**

_On Love – Agape_

El sonido de las cuchillas de los patines raspando sobre el hielo, el vacío silencioso e implacable en mi mente y mi cuerpo disolviéndose con la música, fragmentándose e integrándose con esta.

Este tipo de sensaciones eran todo lo que deseaba.

Patinar sobre el hielo era mi definición de vida y amor, sin embargo yo presentía que debía haber algo más. Un tipo de emoción que empañara los sentidos y me hiciera delirar y soñar. Tal vez el amor sería algo parecido a comer katsudon, no lo sabía y ciertamente no me importaba.

Hasta que la conocí a ella.

Papá deseaba que yo siguiera sus pasos, pero más que nada quería que yo fuese feliz. Mamá era dulce y comprensiva, no le importaba lo que hiciera siempre y cuando eso me hiciera sentir pleno. Ambos sabían que yo amaba el patinaje sobre hielo, y me apoyaron en cada momento, pero mi cuerpo no estaba echo para eso. Mi cuerpo se rompió y el dolor se hizo insoportable, el sueño se había terminado. Tenía múltiples lesiones en mis rodillas, que me impidieron seguir construyendo un nombre sobre el hielo. Terminé siendo un aficionado frustrado.

Sin nada a lo que aferrarme, decidí continuar con el legado de mi padre. Pese a que Mari era la mayor, ella no se molestó y en caso contrario me mostró todo su apoyo. Trabajé duro y aprendí lo suficiente para ser admitido en una de las mejores escuelas de negocios en el mundo.

Me mudé al otro lado del mundo, con un idioma y cultura diferentes, embargado en total soledad. Y nunca imaginaria lo difícil que iba a ser estudiar algo por lo que nunca sentí verdadero interés, me decía que sólo con esforzarme iba a ser suficiente, pero lo cierto es que me estaba engañando. Era una mentira y yo lo sabía. Asistir a clases y tratar de pasar los exámenes se convirtió en una carga y era sofocante, una sensación parecida a quedarse encerrado en un elevador. La ansiedad y la depresión hacían que todo fuera difícil y terminé fallando dos cursos.

La amenaza estaba implícita, si no pasaba los últimos finales y aprobaba todo me expulsarían de la escuela. El nombre Katsuki quedaría arruinado ante la ineficiencia del hombre que se suponía en unos años cargaría con todo el emporio que mi padre había construido con tanto esfuerzo.

Una última vez, solo una vez y jamás volveré a estar sobre el hielo. Era lo que me decía mientras caminaba por las transitadas calles de Massachusetts, el invierno se cernía en su máxima expresión y una fina nevisca comenzaba a caer, las personas vestían abrigos pesados y en sus manos cargaban bebidas que despedían vapor. Yo caminaba a paso veloz sin notar a nadie en particular, faltaban tres horas para que cerraran la pista, tenía que apresurarme era la última vez. No habría más Yuuri sobre hielo después de esto, solo sería Yuuri el heredero de la familia Katsuki.

Algo se apretaba en mi pecho, eran tan difícil dejar ir todo lo que siempre había amado y soñado. Era desgarrador y no sabía cómo lidiar con ello. Mis ojos picaban, Dios en cualquier segundo iba a comenzar a llorar de nuevo.

Un cuerpo impactándose contra mí, haciéndome dar un paso atrás y sacándome de mi autocompasión. Paso tan rápido y repentino que no tuve tiempo de responder apropiadamente y por unos segundos me quedé contemplando su pequeña figura en el suelo. Las personas seguían transitando, observando el suelo para luego lanzarme una mirada severa y continuar con su camino. Había ramos de flores esparcidos a su alrededor y vestía un abrigo largo de color negro que se veía desgastado, en su cabeza llevaba un gorro color rojo.

Se sentó sobre el suelo y se sobresaltó al ver sus flores regadas por todo su alrededor, las recogió con un gesto gentil y rápido, murmurando palabras en un idioma que no entendía por completo pero que me era familiar. La razón y la culpa golpeando a través de mí.

—Lo siento, en verdad lo lamento. —Comencé a disculparme por fin y me agaché hasta quedar a la misma altura que ella, aún no se había levantado y me preocupaba que estuviese herida— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres ir a ver a un médico?

Ella alzo el rostro de sus flores y cuando me vio, me las ofreció.  Algunas flores tenían sus tallos completamente rotos y otras estaban despetaladas

—Señor, ¿compraría algunas flores, por favor? —Su voz era dulce y gentil y sus palabras hicieron que una pequeña risa se escapará de mí. No recordaba la última vez que había pronunciado un sonido como ese.

Ella seguía tirada en el suelo, su amable expresión transformándose en un gesto de confusión. No pude evitar observarla, sus rasgos eran parecidos a los míos, sus ojos eran rasgados y de un color azul, en su frente unos mechones de largos cabellos platinados se deslizaban del agarre de su gorro y caían libremente empapando sus mejillas sonrosadas.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó ella, al tiempo que extendía una mano para tocar mi frente, sus dedos estaban helados y en un impulso ante el inesperado toque tome su mano entre la mía. Como dije había sido un impulso, por lo que después no supe que hacer, el calor de la vergüenza comenzó a esparcirse por toda mi cara, incluso la punta de mis orejas se sentía caliente.

—Katsuki…Soy yo…—Estaba tartamudeando, sin saber que más hacer sacudí con torpeza su mano aun atenazada entre la mía— Yuuri Katsuki, lamento haberte empujado. —Di un pequeño tirón de mi brazo y ella se incorporó sin soltar mi mano, sus flores sujetas firmemente contra su pecho. Cuando estuvimos frente a frente por fin deje ir su mano, dando un paso hacia atrás incline mi cabeza ante ella. —Por favor dime si te he hecho daño —Una pausa, mi corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido ante las miradas que todas las personas nos dedicaban al pasar de lado—Y por supuesto que compraré algunas de tus flores. Compraré todas ellas.

Un sobresalto, sus dedos en un fugaz movimiento habían acariciado mi cabello. Levante mi vista del suelo y volví a mirar su rostro. Ella era linda y me miraba con una sonrisa plena entre sus labios.

—¡Muchas gracias, Yuuri!

…

No volví a la pista de hielo, ni ese día ni nunca jamás. En cambio, me dejé llevar por un nuevo tumulto de sensaciones que la pequeña vendedora de flores me ayudó a descubrir. Su nombre era Vita, venia de Sur Corea, pero su padre era italiano. tenía los ojos más hermosos del mundo y la voz más dulce.

Y aunque estar con ella nunca había sido fácil, si fue hermoso. Cada segundo era un privilegio.

La conocí cuando tenía 18 años, comencé amarla en un momento intermedio entre los 18 y los 19 años. Y me casé con ella un par de días antes de cumplir 20 años.

Murió ocho meses después de nuestra boda.

...

** Viktor. **

_On Love-Eros_

El calor se esparcía a través de toda mi boca, mientras mis ojos se llenaban con lágrimas. Mi lengua se deslizaba en gentiles movimientos por todo lo que podía abarcar de él, mi garganta se comprimía una y otra vez, pero después de tantas veces haciendo lo mismo no había forma de que una arcada me sorprendiera.

Él entrelazaba sus largos dedos en mi cabello y me incitaba a ir más profundo; quería verlo a los ojos, observar sus ojos grises enfocados en mí y la suave sonrisa que se dibujaría en sus labios cuando pronunciara mi nombre.

Él me amaba y yo a él.

Mis piernas comenzaban a adormecerse y mi piel se sacudía en una profunda necesidad de sentir su tacto contra mí. Mis manos se deslizaron a través de la textura de sus duros muslos, usé una para satisfacerme a mí mismo, y la otra la desplace en un lento movimiento — _como él me había enseñado—_ para acunar sus testículos. Estaba siendo demasiado audaz, pero en momentos como es a él le complacía un poco.

Su mano dejó mi cabello, mi boca moviéndose frenéticamente tratando de abarcar cada milímetro de él y mis manos masajeando en todos los lugares que él me había comentado lo volvían loco. Su calor filtrándose a través de cada célula de mi cuerpo y su respiración entrecortada elevándose encima de mi provocando que la dureza entre mis piernas se intensificara.

Quería hacerlo correrse en mi boca, quería hacerlo perder la razón.

Deseaba que él me tocará y me dijera esas palabras que siempre hacían a mi corazón saltar y mi cuerpo retorcerse.

Terminamos al mismo tiempo; mi mano estaba empapada de mí mismo y en mi garganta la espesa semilla de él se deslizaba incendiando todo a su paso. Sus rodillas habían estado temblando y cuando por fin se derrumbó para quedar a la misma altura que yo, su rostro estaba enrojecido y empapado de sudor. No pude evitar pensar que era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida.

Sus ojos me miraban sólo a mí y eso hacía que mi cuerpo temblara en una sensación que aún no sabía reconocer, pero que era una mezcla de miedo y excitación. Me senté sobre mis tobillos y enlacé mis manos atrás de mi espalda, mi cabeza inclinada y mi vista firmemente dirigida hacia mis muslos.

Pero él era gentil y bueno — _Él era un mentiroso y manipulador—_ Acunó mi rostro entre sus manos y sin importarle que aún tuviese muestras de él en mis labios me besó gentilmente, cuando terminó de acariciar sus labios con los míos sus dedos se desplazaron hacia los flancos de mi cara y acarició suavemente mis pómulos.

Sentía que iba a explotar de la emoción.

—Vitya, has sido muy bueno hoy ¿no es así? —Su voz era intoxicante, no me atreví a mover un sólo musculo, no quería arruinar nada.

—Sí, por supuesto que lo has sido. Y ¿sabes qué? —Sus dedos apretando su agarre en mi quijada, ladeando mi cabeza hacia un lado en una expresión de duda — Los niños buenos merecen una recompensa.

Pasó un dedo a través de la correa firmemente sujeta a mi cuello y un escalofrió recorrió mi columna, esa zona siempre era muy sensible. Con rapidez hizo a un lado la trenza en la que se anudaba mi cabello y colocó la cadena en su lugar.

Se acercó una vez más, hasta que su aliento se fundía con el mío y me embriagaba haciéndome perder cualquier noción de la realidad. Me besó de nuevo, pero esta vez no había nada de gentileza en el gesto, era un beso profundo y crudo que me hacían recordar que yo le pertenecía. Que era completa y eternamente suyo.

Cuando se apartó de mí, nuestras respiraciones eran un caos. Su frente se inclinó hasta reclinarse en la mía y sujeto mi trenza en un movimiento que hizo que mi cabeza doliera.

—Recuerda que te amo. —Dijo— Recuerda que estamos enamorados.

Una lagrima silenciosa se desplazó por mi rostro, como no iba a amarlo. Él era mi salvador, él era todo lo que yo quería recordar. No importaba nada de lo que hiciera conmigo, yo estaba seguro de que cada uno de sus toques y órdenes eran porque se preocupaba por mí.

Besó mi frente antes de incorporarse en un fluido movimiento, sus pantalones de vestir de color negro amoldándose a su cuerpo en una forma que hacia resaltar cada parte de él y su camisa de lino blanco no tenía más que dos botones desabrochados, no se había molestado en quitarse nada y tampoco me lo había permitido. Caminó por delante de mí, con la cadena fuertemente aprisionada entre sus dedos y yo me arrastré por las suaves alfombras de una habitación en la que no existían más colores que el negro y el blanco. Todo era pulcro y serio como él mismo.

Se dirigió a la sala, en donde sobre la baja mesa de cristal un plato de porcelana blanca servido con fresas y uvas había sido colocado. Mi maestro — _él—_ se sentó sobre el blanco sofá y jaló de mi cadena indicándome en un gesto silencioso que podía sentarme a su lado. Me arrodille a su lado y él volvió a tirar de mi correa para besarme de nuevo. Su lengua raspaba salvajemente por mis dientes y el interior de mis mejillas, yo estaba temblando, esto era demasiado. Tanto que pensé que si moría en ese momento lo haría feliz.

Debía ser bueno, en verdad quería que él me recompensara así siempre.

…

Pero el tiempo paso y él comenzó a desvanecerse.

Un mes. No lo había visto en más de un mes. Cuando preguntaba Georgi me decía que él posiblemente estaba bien, que quizá ya hubiese encontrado otra mascota y que pronto se olvidaría de mí.

No entendía porque era tan cruel. Mi maestro siempre me había dicho que me amaba y yo lo amaba a él con cada fibra de mi ser. Pensar en separarnos era algo que me destrozaba. No podía evitarlo, lo amaba demasiado.

Lágrimas se derrumbaban sin piedad a través de todo mi rostro, por la habitación desierta los rayos del sol se filtraban atronadoramente a través de la enorme ventana de cristal cromado; era un día soleado, de esos que no podías apreciar en Rusia, un país cubierto por la nieve y el frío.

No sabía dónde estaba. Desde que el me había rescatado los paseos al aire libre, la visión de otras personas e incluso los colores que el mundo podía ofrecer habían sido meticulosamente remplazados por un collar de cuero alrededor de mi garganta, un grillete dorado en mi tobillo y tonos de verdes y rojos por todo mi cuerpo. Me recosté sobre una de las alfombras de color ébano y cerré mis ojos dejando que el tiempo se disolviera como un parpadeo.

Entonces soñé.

Y todo fue confuso, primero estaba sentado en un comedor humildemente ordenado, de aspecto antiguo y con sólo un plato en frente de cada silla; pero no estaba solo, niños a mi alrededor reían y llenaban sus bocas con la poca comida que se nos había dado, mujeres mayores paseaban entre nosotros limpiando barbillas y sonriendo gentilmente. La calidez del momento me recordaba a un suave tono amarillo, endulzándolo todo y haciendo que todo mi ser se sintiera cálido y en paz. Luego vino el fuego.

Llamaradas se alzaban cubriendo por completo un edificio que se calcinaba sin revés, y los gritos. Los gritos y llantos taladraban en mi cabeza y yo no podía hacer nada más que dejarme caer en el suelo frío y duro suelo y pedir perdón. Perdón por ser un cobarde, perdón por no querer morir. Y todo se desataba con un aura que me oprimía y me hacía estar agradecido de no ser yo, para luego recordar una caricia o el sonido de una risa y derrumbarme en la culpa.

No quería quedarme atrapado ahí, tenía que correr y huir. Jamás volver, porque yo ya no tenía nada.

Pero las cosas no mejoraron y yo continúe haciendo daño. Sin hogar y recorriendo las calles y los basureros en busca de comida había conseguido hacer algunos amigos que se maravillaban ante el color de mi cabello. Ellos eran buenos, pero todos éramos demasiado ilusos.

Entonces de entre mis recuerdos se precipitó el crudo invierno y mi corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo que dolía, que hacía a mis pulmones colapsar y a mi mente desmoronarse. Sabía lo que se aproximaba y no quería revivirlo. Un cuerpo caliente encima de mí y el paisaje blanquecino a mi lado embullendolo todo. Sin posibilidad de huir y mi cuerpo manchado de tonos azules que presagiaban muerte y la absoluta certeza de que en este mundo no había nada más.

Iba a morir congelado y no podía estar más feliz. Todo se iba a terminar, por fin.

Pero no fue así, hubo un grito y luego movimiento y yo trate de forcejar, pero mi cuerpo no se movía como yo quería y mi alma se rompió en un suplica que jamás fue pronunciada. Lo deje ahí, sepultado entre la nieve. Lo dejé solo y nunca le dije cuanto lo amé. Nunca le di las gracias.

Y mi vida entonces fue diferente y él estuvo siempre ahí. Su piel pálida y traslúcida que resaltaba sus venas, sus ojos rasgados y serenos pigmentados de la más fría tonalidad de gris, sus labios delgados confinados en una severa línea que rara vez desaparecía y su cabello negro cayendo desordenadamente por su frente.

Nunca me dijo su nombre, nunca me toco sin usar guantes.

Me dio dulces y comida caliente, me besó y tocó en lugares que no sabía que podían provocarme ese tipo de emociones, me ató y me confinó en una habitación sin salida. Me dijo que me amaba y yo le creí. Porque él me había salvado, porque yo estaba tan solo y perdido que no podía evitar aferrarme a él.

Así que yo también le sonreí y lo acaricié en cada pulgada de su cuerpo. Y lo deje deslizar una fusta por mi espalda e introducir objetos en mi cuerpo. Le permite compartirme y observarme. Le dije que lo amaba y en mis palabras y pensamientos no existía ninguna mentira.

Porque si sus fuertes órdenes y toque violentos no eran amor, ¿Cómo es que yo estaba vivo?

Él nunca me dijo su nombre, pero una vez lo escuché.

Él era Seung Gil Lee.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Lamento la demora en este capítulo :((
> 
> Y pues sí, necesitábamos un personaje antagónico y se me ocurrió que Seung Gil Lee calzaría perfecto para esto (*cof*cof*porque me recuerda a Jumin de MM*cof*cof*)
> 
> Gracias por leer! :))
> 
> NEXT: 05-02-17


	6. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nueva advertencia: Incest
> 
> :))

En ese lugar nadie lo reconocería.

El hogar de Stéphane se encontraba en una pequeña y reservada ciudad, lejos de las grandes metrópolis de Rusia. Era una casa demasiado grande para una o dos personas, pero de alguna manera la presencia de Stéphane eran tan cálida y resplandeciente que él solo conseguía lograr que todo a su alrededor se sintiera lleno de vida.

Incluso Chris se sentía de esa forma cuando estaba a su lado, era quizá por eso que no podía dejarlo, que no podía simplemente desprenderse de él y nunca volver a verlo.

Era por lo que Stéphane le hacía sentir que Chris no podía dejar de mentirle.

Dentro un agradable fuego ardía en la chimenea de ladrillos rojos, calentando e iluminando la sala con un matiz hogareño. Stéphane estaba sentado en el gran sofá de color beige, las llamas empapando su rostro que se encontraba absorto en las palabras que se desprendían de su libro favorito, tenía sus gafas puestas y estaba descalzo. Una de sus piernas cruzada sobre sus rodillas y una mano apoyada entre su rostro y el reposabrazos del sofá. Chris había estado observándolo, sentado a su lado en el sofá individual podía mirarlo tantas veces quisiera, sintiendo como algo en su pecho se comprimía y como su respiración era arrebataba.

Lo quería, de una forma en la que nunca espero querer a alguien. Y era aterrador en un sentido hermoso y cruel. Cuando estaba con él todo parecía natural, sin pensarlo acababa sonriéndole y deseando tocarlo, no para sentir sólo placer si no algo mucho más profundo y eterno.

Pero todo era un error y una mentira. Se habían conocido de la forma más natural, sin dinero ni contactos silicitos detrás de su encuentro. Y todo había seguido de la misma manera, como si Chris fuese no más un chico normal de 18 años, enamorándose por primera vez de un encantador hombre apenas tres años mayor que él.

Chris no podía contarle como cada vez que se separaban el vendía su cuerpo a otras personas e incluso en cierto punto como él mismo no podía evitar disfrutar del toque de otros. Era vergonzoso y lo mataba, pero estaba tan asustado de que esos dulces momentos en compañía de Stéphane se disolvieran en la nada si él le contara todo.

Aún no tenía el valor suficiente para afrontar la mirada de desprecio en sus ojos marrones y la imagen de su espalda alejándose de él para siempre.

Él solo imaginarlo era devastador. Chris lo amaba, estaba perdida e irrevocablemente enamorado de Stéphane.

Una suave presencia enroscándose encima de sus muslos, era Elizabeth la hermosa gata persa de Stéphane. Chris deslizó sus dedos a través del terso y blanco pelaje de la gata, dejando que sus pensamientos se ocultaran en algún lugar lejano y oscuro de su mente. Suspiró una vez y dirigió su vista hacia la ventana más cercana, en donde grandes gotas se deslizaban rápidamente por el empañado cristal.

Pensó en Yuri y en Mila completamente solos en ese pequeño cuarto y en Viktor del que no sabía nada. Sintiendo el cansancio y la preocupación golpeando sobre él, cerró sus ojos un momento y brindó una plegaria silenciosa a quienquiera que lo escuchará por el bienestar de sus amigos.

—Ellos estarán bien, es sólo una noche. Por favor no te preocupes. —Dijo Stéphane, dejando sobre la mesa de centro su libro y extendiendo una mano hacia Chris.

Chris abrió sus ojos, y ante el simple sonido de su voz su cuerpo se sintió más liviano y feliz. Era un estúpido, lo amaba demasiado. Tomó con cuidado a Elizabeth en uno de sus brazos mientras que entrelazaba su mano libre con la de Stéphane, dejándose guiar hasta acabar pegado al costado del hombre de cabellos marrones, Elizabeth plácidamente acurrucada en medio de ellos, mientras con un brazo Stéphane lo acercaba hacia su cuerpo.

Eran momentos como este los que aterraban a Chris, cuando con una simple mirada de reojo Stéphane era capaz de adivinar sus pensamientos y emociones. Segundos preciados en los que sin pensarlo Stéphane le ofrecía un tipo de consuelo que él ya había olvidado, que hacían a su corazón latir y a su piel electrizarse en una dulce frecuencia que solo él podía crear.

Instantes como este en los que él se sentía amado y el tiempo se detenía y todo por unos benditos segundos perdía sentido, pero al mismo tiempo lo hallaba de la formas más precisa y natural; como si todo eso fuera lo correcto e imputable.

Y aun así el seguía mintiéndole en la cara, regresando amor con traición. Era lo peor y se odiaba a si mismo por ser un cobarde, pero no podía evitarlo todas esas abrumantes sensaciones que Stéphane le provocaba nublaban su juicio y lo intoxicaban, seduciéndolo lentamente para terminar arrastrado en un agujero de remordimiento que sólo conseguía hacerse más grande.

Todo eso era terriblemente malo, pero Chris lo amaba.

En un movimiento Chris posicionó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Stéphane y se permitió deleitarse con la frenética melodía que era el latido de su corazón. Latía tan fuerte y su cuerpo era tan cálido, como una promesa moribunda que se pronuncia en medio del último aliento y sucumbe en el olvido del tiempo. Era etéreo y efímero y tal vez imposible en un sentido pleno, pero también era bello y lo llenaba de vida.

Estar con él era todo.

Él pecho de Stéphane se comprimía en una forma dolorosa, cada vez que sentía las emociones de Chris desbordarse y al mirar sus cabellos rubios y sentir su aliento cálido rozando su pecho no pudo evitar el pensamiento de que sin importar el secreto que hacia al corazón de Chris sufrir él lo amaría en esta vida y en cualquier otra en la que ellos dos coincidieran.

Nada importaba, Stéphane ya lo había perdonado desde hace tiempo y lo único que lo inquietaba era como ese secreto parecía hacerle tanto daño a la persona que él más amaba. Con cuidado sujeto sus manos al cuerpo de Chris y con dulzura lo dirigió a una posición más erguida, fuera de su pecho. Cuando los ojos verdes del muchacho estuvieron enfocados sobre los suyos, arrastro sus manos hasta sus pómulos y realizo suaves caricias en estos; los ojos de Chris brillando con melancolía ante el dulce gesto y su aliento atorándose en su garganta.

Y entonces lo besó, de una forma tierna y gentil, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían. Como si Chris fuese una bebida sagrada, bendecida por los dioses y prohibida para los humanos. Era intoxicante, el sabor persistente de té en sus labios, el sonido de su respiración y como inconscientemente ambos acercaban sus cuerpos queriendo desprenderse de cualquier separación física y buscando unificarse en un enredo de extremidades y pasiones.

Stéphane quería eso, deseaba conocer cada centímetro de Chris y entregarse a él en todas las formas que la humanidad conocía. Y por como Chris había abierto su boca sin ninguna restricción para darle entrada a su lengua y permitir a estas acariciarse y explorar en el interior del otro; podía decir sin ninguna restricción que él también lo deseaba. Mas Stéphane quería que cuando lo hicieran fuese un momento inolvidable, en donde nada se interpusiera y en el que pese a cualquier cosa que sucediera después ambos pensaran que ese momento había sido lo más esplendido y divino de todo.

Ignorando el calor que se formaba en la parte baja de su estómago y con toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía, rompió el beso y pudo sentir el cuerpo de Chris quien ya se encontraba a horcajadas encima de él, tensarse en sorpresa. Su respiración era un alboroto y su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo frenético que acompasaba a los latidos de su errante corazón. Envolvió a Chris entre sus brazos y lo estrecho con fuerza hundiendo su cabeza en dulce hueco de su cuello, absorbiendo su esencia y la dulzura de esta.

Entonces besó una vez su cuello, dejando una macha húmeda sobre la piel de Chris y susurro contra su piel.

—Te amo.

Y eso eran solo dos palabras, pero lo eran todo. Y una parte de Chris no pudo evitar romperse y estallar en miles de pedazos, mientras que otra más profunda y nueva comenzaba a formarse anhelante y resuelta con la promesa de un final juntos.

Chris se hundió contra él y no fue capaz de detener el llanto que nublaba sus ojos. Lloro y lloro sobre el cuerpo de Stéphane y él lo entendió, comprendió cada parte de él y solo lo sostuvo en silencio susurrando una y otra vez las mismas palabras. Hasta que Chris se sintió vacío de dolor y lleno con una resolución. Con la voz cortada Chris le dijo a Stéphane.

—Por favor, toca algo. Déjame oírte.

Y aunque no pudo ver la reacción de Stéphane ante sus palabras, si pudo sentir como el agarre que ejercía sobre él se hizo más tenso y como un segundo después se elevaba en el aire. Stéphane lo estaba cargando entre sus brazos y cuando llegaron al sitio en donde se encontraba el enorme piano negro Stéphane dejo primero a Chris sobre el banco y después el mismo se sentó a su lado y lo beso una y dos veces. Luego comenzó a tocar, sus dedos largos y agiles acariciando e incitando al piano, robándose los alientos de este hasta formase una melodía que envolvía toda la habitación y que calmaba el corazón y los pensamientos de Chris. Él era hermoso, Stéphane le robaba el aliento.

Chris no quería parar de escuchar la música de Stéphane, pero era tan serena que sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente y su mente comenzó a ir a la deriva.

Lo último que vio fue el perfil de Stéphane, su nariz recta y su piel pálida mientras sus dedos se movían una y otra vez por las teclas del piano.

Después únicamente hubo oscuridad y la memoria de un recuerdo preciado e inmortal.

**…**

Yuri no tenía idea de adonde dirigirse.

Temprano en la mañana, la Sra. Ivanov los había echado del cuarto que Chris y Viktor alquilaban para ellos. Yuri ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella, y aunque lo hubiese hecho no se le ocurría nada que decir. A toda prisa comenzó a empacar en su pequeña mochila todo lo que podía llevar y vistió a Mila y a si mismo con todas las prendas que puedo encajar. El invierno se acercaba, Yuri necesitaba pensar en algo rápido si quería seguir respirando.

Mila se sentó en la cama, sus piernas balanceándose hacia atrás y hacia adelante una y otra vez, mientras preguntaba a donde se dirigían y cuando se había ido Chris y que es lo que había sucedido con Viktor. Yuri no tenia respuesta para ninguna de estas preguntas, así que hizo lo mismo que Viktor y Chris hacían cuando intentaban protegerlos de la verdad.

Yuri sonrió y le dijo a Mila que Chris les había encomendado encontrarse con Viktor en cierto lugar secreto que no podía mencionar hasta que estuviesen solos. Mila saltó de la emoción.

—¡Yuri! ¡Yuri! ¡Date prisa, Viktor nos está esperando! —Mila gritaba, tirando juguetonamente del brazo del pequeño. Sus cabellos rojos danzando al compás de sus saltos.

Un ruido se escuchó en la puerta, pero no se trataba aún de la Sra. Ivanov era el gato con el que continuamente jugaban, cuando vio a los niños soltó un maullido y se acercó a Yuri para restregarse contra su pierna. Mila, al verlo corrió hacia el gato y lo levanto del suelo para acunarlo entre sus brazos y acariciar el suave pelaje blanco y negro del animal.

Yuri iba a llorar, se había olvidado por completo de su felino amigo. No, no lo había echo pero silenciosamente había esperado que ese día el gato no los visitara y así ellos podrían irse sin más que un hueco en su corazón y un recuerdo de cuan feliz lo había hecho ese pequeño animal. Ahora que estaba aquí con ellos, no podía simplemente dejarlo atrás, pero la mochila con la que iba a cargar ya pesaba demasiado y Yuri sabía que Mila no aguantaría mucho caminando y que entonces tendría que cargarla. No podría con todo y tampoco quería dejar nada atrás.

Si tan sólo Viktor o Chris estuviesen ahí…

No, Yuri sacudió su pequeña cabeza, y se dijo que tenía que ser fuerte como ellos lo habían sido. Por Mila y por él mismo, Yuri sería fuerte por una vez en su vida y los cuidaría a todos.

De nuevo un ruido sacudió la puerta de madera, la señora Ivanov se asomó a la habitación y preguntó.

—¿Aún siguen aquí?

Yuri echo la enorme y rechoncha mochila a sus hombros y extendió su mano hacia Mila, quien aún seguía cargando al gato.

—Disculpe la demora, Sra. Ivanov. Muchas gracias por todo y lamentamos los problemas que le hemos causado. —Dijo Yuri agachando su cabeza y dando un suave apretón en la mano de la pequeña niña para que lo imitará.

—Gracias. —Susurró Mila, entre risas al agachar su cabeza, pensando que todo eso no era más que un juego.

La Sra. Ivanov solo miró a Yuri por un segundo, posicionando su vista especialmente sobre el vendaje que cubría el lugar de su ojo derecho, para luego con un escalofrió apartar rápidamente la vista y entrar a la habitación sin más. Los niños dejaron el cuarto y se sumergieron a la fría mañana.

Caminaron por los alrededores mientras cantaba canciones, y cuando el gato se soltó de los brazos adormecidos de Mila. Yuri quiso gritar y suplicarle para que nos los abandonará; para su sorpresa el animal sólo se estiró y continuó caminando con ellos.

Unos momentos después Mila sacudió la manga de Yuri.

—Yuri, Yuri ¿falta mucho para llegar a donde esta Viktor? —Yuri se agachó un poco, el peso de la mochila tratando de enterrarlo y sus hombros punzando.

—¿Por qué Mila, estás cansada? — Inquirió Yuri, pasando su mano libre por la frente de la pequeña.

—Sí, Yuri. Pero más que eso tengo muuuchaaa hambre. —Mila sujetó su estómago dramáticamente, mientras este emitía un sonoro gruñido.

Yuri sonrió, y tomo la mano de Mila, con la otra cargo al gato y los llevó hasta un pequeño parque que conocía. Se acomodaron en una banca con techo, que estaba fría pero afortunadamente seca después de la intensa lluvia que había caído anoche. Cuando estuvieron sentados, rebuscó entre su mochila hasta que encontró los restos de la comida que Chris les había dejado la noche anterior.

Le tendió una porción a Mila, quien la acepto felizmente y guardo la demás. Tendría que conseguir comida rápido, pero no sabía cómo. Tampoco sabía a donde ir ni cómo conseguir dinero o un techo seguro donde pasar la noche. Mila ya se había cansado y aunque no quería admitirlo él estaba igual de agotado, sus pies punzaban y su espalda dolía. El peso de la mochila era demasiado para su pequeño cuerpo, se encontraba perdido y cubierto de responsabilidades que no podía manejar.

—Yuri, ¿no vas a comer? —Cuestionó Mila, sacándolo de sus turbios y realistas pensamientos. Yuri se sobresaltó por un momento y cuando volvió su atención a la pequeña, la miró directamente a sus enormes ojos azules, mientras intentaba formar una sonrisa agradable.

—No tengo mucha hambre. Creo que esperare a que encontremos a Vik… —No logró terminar pronunciar las palabras antes de que su estómago se estremeciera con un sonido peor que el que Mila hizo antes.

Mila estalló en risas y le tendió una porción de su comida.

—Come Yuri, yo ya estoy llena. —Le dijo la niña pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Podían hacerlo, Yuri estaba seguro. Se esforzarían y saldrían adelante. El pequeño rubio volvió a escarbar en los interiores de su mochila y sacó una pequeña pelota, nunca lo entendió, pero por alguna razón su gato a veces se comportaba como un perro y le gustaba jugar con la pelota. Un día incluso le había parecido oírlo ladrar. Ese gato era único.

Los ojos de Mila se iluminaron cuando vio el juguete y sin pensarlo y con las energías renovadas la tomó de la mano de Yuri y se dispuso a jugar con el gato.

—No se alejen demasiado. —Fue la única advertencia que les dio Yuri, mientras terminaba de comer.

El tiempo pasó y se disolvió sin que lo Yuri lo notara. Cuando despertó todo a su alrededor estaba vacío, su mochila había desaparecido y Mila y su amigo felino no estaban en ningún lugar donde se les pudiera ver.

Pánico y miedo comenzaron a nacer de le, inundando todo su sistema y haciendo a sus sentidos alborotarse. Sin pensar en la ausencia de todas sus cosas, salió corriendo gritando el nombre de Mila a todo pulmón.

Cuando atisbo un brillante atisbo de su cabello rojo, se encontraba en las fronteras del parque. Él lo vio primero y supo que era demasiado tarde. La pequeña pelota se había escapado de las manos de Mila y rodaba libremente por la calle; era tan pequeña que el conductor del auto blanco no tendría tiempo de detenerse hasta que Mila corriera justo en frente de él. La iba a arrollar y ella iba a morir.

Lagrimas nublaban su vista y empapaban furiosamente sus mejillas, sus piernas temblaron un segundo para luego correr como nunca lo habían hecho en su corta vida. No podía pensar en otra cosa, más que en ser rápido y mantener a Mila a salvo.

Una milésima de segundo más tarde y todo se hubiese acabado; con un fuerte empujón aventó a Mila, lejos del paso del auto.

Pudo escuchar como las llantas derrapaban por el pavimento y distinguió a penas un grito infantil y un maullido de pena. Después solo escuchó a su corazón latiendo tan sonoramente como si en cualquier momento fuese a detenerse y entonces vino el dolor punzante y atorado sobre todo su cuerpo, un vistazo fugaz de un cielo gris y solitario.

Un crujido.

Y después nada.

Solo el vacío total de la inconciencia.

…

Lo que estaba haciendo era terriblemente malo, no había excusa desde cualquier ángulo en el que se mirase todo aquel que se enterara de sus acciones lo condenaría.

Y tal vez era por eso por lo que continuaba haciéndolo; la excitación y la adrenalina moviéndose poderosamente a través de su torrente sanguíneo. Ni siquiera ella lo sabía, y él nunca podría decirle y eso lo mataba cada día.

Un clamoroso gemido y una respiración entrecortada haciendo eco. Ella se encontraba con los brazos atados y suspendidos a un poste de madera rojiza, estaba totalmente desnuda y su cuerpo enrojecido y sudoroso se sacudía con cada envestida que él le propinaba.

Las piernas de ella circundaban la cintura de él, tratando de acercarlo más a su cuerpo, de ir más profundo y rápido, mientras que las manos de él se entrelazaban en el largo y negro cabello de ella y sus caderas iban adelante y a atrás en un ritmo frenético que la hacía perder los sentidos.

Y él los observaba desde es rendija, por la que se podía apreciar toda la habitación, y observarlo era algo excitante que le encantaba y lo llenaba de cólera al mismo tiempo, ella era hermosa, siempre lo había sido, pero de esa manera luciendo tan vulnerable y plena era toda una diosa.

Los gemidos de ella creciendo, convirtiéndose en gritos que trataban de forma su nombre, con cada vibración que ella emitía su cuerpo se sacudía. Con una mano acarició toda su longitud y fue incrementado su velocidad al compás de los gritos de ella. Estaba a punto de llegar a un clímax que lo rompería y lo dejaría sin sentidos, al igual que a ella.

Más y más rápido. Más y más intenso. Permitiéndose a sí mismo hundirse en sus más oscuros y perturbadores deseos.

Alcanzaron el limite al mismo tiempo.

Y para cuando su conciencia se recobró, el volvió a observar a Sara, con su cuerpo enrojecido en ciertas zonas, sus rodillas completamente flojas incapaz de sostenerla y sus manos aun atadas firmemente al poste de madera. Y a él que ya se había puesto los pantalones y miraba directamente hacia su dirección.

Seung Gil Lee miraba hacia la pared en donde se encontraba la ranura y le sonreía con un gesto cínico que deformaba su rostro en una expresión fría y perturbadora. Michele se vistió rápidamente y salió corriendo de ese lugar.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la terrible demora en este capítulo. Por fin he vuelto a la Universidad, lo que significa que no estoy muy segura de cuando podré actualizar el siguiente capítulo, espero ser capaz de subir algo a la semana y si no al menos cada dos semanas. :(
> 
> ¡Muchas por leer! y cualquier comentario en bienvenido.
> 
> Oh, por cierto Stéphane es el chico que aparece en los últimos capítulos de YOI junto a Chris. Yo estoy segura que ahí había algo ¬w¬
> 
> :))


	7. Hopeless

Sus hombros se encontraban totalmente relajados, su cabeza estaba inclinada en un ángulo extraño y sus ojos se encontraban dulcemente cerrados, con sus pestañas acariciando la cúspide de sus mejillas. Despierto ya lograba transmitir una presencia serena y tranquila, y ahora que se encontraba dormido era irresistible el impulso de querer estar a su lado.

Caminando lentamente sobre las puntas de sus dedos, Viktor recorrió los pocos pasos que lo separaban del chico durmiente, cuyo pecho subía y baja en un ritmo que clamaba paz y descanso. Para Viktor aquella escena era tan diferente a todo lo que había experimentado con todas las demás personas; para empezar ambos se encontraban completamente vestidos, en segunda él quería verlo. El joven ruso deseaba contemplar cada detalle del hombre que descansaba frente a él. Pasó su vista por su desordenado cabello castaño que ya había perdido cualquier intento de peinado con él que lo arreglase y caía libremente sobre su frente, su vista se trasladó paulatinamente hasta sus párpados y pensó en lo encantador que era la forma de sus ojos y se sorprendió un poco al notar unas marcas de piel más clara alrededor del puente de su fina nariz y en los flancos de su rostro. El Sr. H usaba gafas.

Se viró hacia la mesa enfrente del sofá y experimentó una punzada de decepción al no encontrar sobre la mesilla nada más que un libro. Quería verlo con gafas, seguramente le sentarían bien.

Al volver a mirar al Sr. H no pudo evitar recordar cómo eran sus noches antes. Cómo el hombre que pronunciaba amarlo más que a nada y como nadie lo haría lo tomaría en formas dolorosas e incómodas y en cómo Viktor sentiría un nudo en su pecho cada vez que él lo ‘acariciara’ con su látigo de cuero o como su garganta se llenaría de una emoción incontrolable de destrozarse a sí mismo cuando no fuese más que una mascota para jugar y compartir. Y cómo al final de la noche terminaría con las heridas ardientes siendo escocidas por el alcohol que Georgi aplicaría sobre él y como cuando todo estuviese oscuro e incluso el sonido de las pisadas de los guardias que custodiaban su puerta cesaría el estaría solo, recostado en un frío pedazo de suelo con nada más que el vacío y un enorme odio hacia sí mismo creciendo en su interior.

Era tan fácil perderse en esos recuerdos.

Tan sencillo que no fue consciente del momento en el que con suma delicadeza había estrechado su mano hasta posicionarla sobre la húmeda frente del chico japonés, desconcertado por un momento pensó en alejarse de inmediato, más el calor que se filtraba a través de las puntas de sus dedos parecía ofrecerle una dulce invitación a quedarse. Con la sangre fluyendo a toda prisa por su cuerpo, deslizó la parte frontal de sus dedos sobre las mejillas del Sr. H que eran cálidas y suaves como la piel de un melocotón. Continuó lentamente sus caricias hasta llegar a sus finos labios, donde clavó sus ojos y titubeó por un instante. Una respiración pesada escapándose desde lo más profundo de su ser al recordar como por un momento fugaz esos mismos labios estuvieron sobre los suyos, venerándolos y acariciándolos de una forma desconcertante y única que hacía que las rodillas de Viktor temblaran y que una plegaria por más se quedara injustamente suspendida en la punta de su lengua. Lo había besado de la forma más gentil que pudiese soñar y se había sentido no como un contrato o una responsabilidad sino como un instinto primario, como algo que era tan natural como respirar.

Sin precipitarse ante sus turbulentas emociones, acarició con sus finos dedos los rosados labios del Sr. H y sonrió para sí mismo al pensar que no le importaría conocer más al hombre dormido frente a él.

Con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido o movimiento brusco, se incorporó y caminó hasta la puerta. No tenía intención alguna de interrumpir el descanso del Sr. H, pero tampoco tenía idea de que es lo que debía hacer a continuación. ¿Debería quedarse o marcharse?

—¿Vladimir? — Llamó cuando abrió la puerta finalmente, él era la única persona cuyo nombre conocía. En un santiamén el hombre en cuestión apareció ante sus ojos e inclinó su cabeza, detrás de él el resto del personal de seguridad que antes había irrumpido en la habitación imitó su gesto.

—Lamentamos mucho lo ocurrido, joven Viktor. Por favor perdone nuestra insolencia al interrumpir su importante encuentro con el Sr. H. —Se disculpó Vladimir en nombre de todos y Viktor tuvo que tragar duro, estaba aliviado de que sólo uno de ellos hubiese hablado pues seguramente la combinación de todas las voces hubiese despertado al Sr. H. Pero más que nada se hallaba confundido, jamás en toda su vida nadie se había disculpado con él de una forma tan formal.  Tragó de nuevo y dijo con la voz más calmada y normal que pudo entonar.

—Por favor, levanten sus cabezas. No hay nada de que disculparse. —Una pausa y una ligera sonrisa formándose en sus labios—De hecho, estoy feliz de que todos ustedes se preocupen tanto por él. Gracias. —Y en sus palabras no existía ninguna mentira, saber que el Sr. H siempre estaba rodeado de personas como estas, hacía que algo en su interior se sintiese más tranquilo y seguro.

—¡Lo lamentamos! —Pronunciaron todos los hombres al unísono en un profundo coro que por un momento lleno de sonido al vacío pasillo e hizo a Viktor saltar del susto.

—¡Shhh! Él está durmiendo. —Dijo Viktor en un apuro, los hombres al oír esto se disculparon de nuevo pero esta vez sus voces fueron un susurro a penas pronunciado, después comenzaron a retirarse hasta que solo quedaron Viktor y Vladimir.

—Fue un día difícil para el Sr. H —Comentó el ultimo para sí mismo, después miró directamente a los ojos azules de Viktor —Joven Viktor, por favor ocúpese del Sr. H. Asegúrese de que duerma cómodamente y cuide de él hasta que su contrato finalice. No podemos hacer más sin indicaciones directas de él y como escucho ninguno de nosotros tiene permitida la entrada sin su consentimiento. Así que, por favor, cuide de él por esta noche, joven Viktor. —Y bajó su cabeza de nuevo, en una súplica formal que dejaba sin palabras a Viktor.

…

Con la misma precaución con la que había salido, Viktor penetró de nuevo en la habitación pero esta vez cuando miró hacia el sofá, este se encontraba vacío.  Sin meditarlo demasiado camino sigilosamente por los alrededores de la habitación continuamente ahogando exclamaciones de asombro ante la opulencia del lugar. Finalmente llegó a lo que parecía ser la puerta al dormitorio principal, tocó una vez y cuando la única respuesta que recibió fue un pequeño sonido de queja desde el otro lado de la habitación supo que había llegado al lugar correcto.

Y ahí estaba él hecho un lío en medio de sábanas blancas y postrado en una cama que parecía tan grande como el cuarto de los pequeños, su respiración estaba agitada y sus ojos debajo de los párpados cerrados se movían frenéticamente. Era paralizante y demoledor observarlo en un estado tan vulnerable y no tenía sentido que su garganta se secara y que lo único que pudiese escuchar fuese el retumbar de su latiente corazón. No tenía ninguna parte lógica, que Viktor se sintiese tan conmovido al estar cerca de un hombre al que probablemente nunca más vería, pero en ese momento se sentía completo y vivo de una forma que no podía procesar con palabras pero que era pura y enormemente peligrosa.

Lo acababa de conocer hace unas horas y sabía que el tiempo que le quedará hasta el amanecer para estar a su lado no sería suficiente. Ni una vida lo sería.

Se sorprendió al sentir una húmeda calidez deslizarse por su fría mejilla, era un iluso y un impostor. Tenía tanta mierda dentro de sí mismo que él sabía que el mantenerse al lado del chico japonés solo le traería problemas. El Sr. H se encontraba obviamente roto y Viktor no era más que un caos andante que solo terminaría empeorándolo todo.

El mismo Sr. H lo había dicho, él no podría curarlo. No él, no en esta vida.

Sin embargo el dolor en su alma no podía detenerse, y era abrumador en una forma terrible que lo hacía querer gritar hasta desgarrase la garganta y explotar para que todo el mundo por fin viese como dentro de él no había nada más que culpas y problemas. Para evitar emitir cualquier sonido, Viktor llevó su mano hacia su boca y se mordió con toda la fuerza que tenía, mientas con un ruido sordo se dejaba caer ante los pies de la cama del Sr. H. No tenía nada que lamentar, pues nada había empezado; pero era precisamente eso lo que más lo hería, el conocimiento de la imposibilidad innata de nunca ser capaz de aspirar a algo más no sólo con el desconcertante hombre a unos pasos de él sino con el mundo en general, era lo que lo hacía sentir perdido y desamparado. Por qué él ya lo sabía, lo supo cuando disfrutó del primer golpe que él le dio y cuando se vino incontrolablemente al sentir su mirada sobre él mientras alguien más lo tocaba. Viktor estaba jodido, le habían hecho daño de una forma irreparable y él ya estaba muy lejos de cambiar lo que era. No, era mucho peor, él nunca había querido cambiar nada y ahora solo podía seguir y seguir sin mirar hacia atrás, pero tampoco anhelando nada. Y todo eso se sentía tan mal, como si hubiese perdido algo fundamental e irremplazable.

Quizá para nadie tuviesen sentido sus sentimientos, pero para él la pena y la pérdida eran tan vividos que no podía hacer más que echarse a llorar, por todo lo que pudo haber sido, pero nunca será; por el ser que se perdió hace muchos años; por el anhelo de querer más cuando él no puede dar nada. Por enamorarse al primer contacto de un hombre que era amable y gentil con él.

...

Cuando la conciencia regreso a su mente, sus parpados se encontraban fuertemente presionados unos contra otros y a su alrededor no había nada más que una oscuridad profunda.

Así que por un momento al mirar la silueta echa un ovillo a los pies de su cama y cubierta únicamente por una espesa melena de cabello plateado la redención y el alivio recorrieron su ser, pensando en ella y recordando la forma en como sus ojos azueles destellaban, bajó de la cama y se acercó a ella, la urgencia corriendo por todo su sistema, cegado sus sentidos y su capacidad de razonamiento hasta que lo volvió a oír de nuevo. El sonido que lo había despertado, aquel lamento silencioso lleno de pena y de malas experiencias que debían ser borradas, aquel sollozo que era puramente masculino y que no guardaba relación alguna con la femenina voz de ella.

Yuuri volvió en sí, antes de arrastrar a Viktor hasta sus brazos y besar sus labios. De igual forma era terrible que el chico platinado tuviese pesadillas que lo hiciesen llorar y gritar en medio del vacío. Yuuri, intento consultar el reloj digital que destellaba en números rojos posicionado en el estante al lado de su cama, pero justo en ese momento su astigmatismo parecía haber alcanzado un nivel cercano a la ceguera.

Acercó su rostro lo más que pudo, hasta que su aliento rozaba cada poro de la piel de Viktor y su corazón comenzó a martillar en notas tan sonoras que por un momento temió despertar al chico a su lado. Era tan incorrecto intentar aferrarse a alguien sólo porque se parecía a ella —sus dedos deslizándose por las hebras cristalinas que formaban el cabello de Viktor— Finalmente, lo acababa de conocer y lo que Yuuri en verdad amaba era el recuerdo de ella que en él se proyectaba —Su nariz frotándose suavemente contra su frente, inhalando el fresco olor del ruso a nieve y petricor— Viktor no era Vita, Yuuri lo sabía y sin embargo era tan difícil resistir el deseo de amarlo —sus labios deslizándose por las mojadas mejillas de Viktor, dejando un camino de besos que intentaba borrar todo rastro de las pesadillas que lo hacían sufrir, besos y más besos, intoxicando su alma más y más con su sabor y su esencia. Yuuri no podía pensar en nada más que en la dureza y confort que encontraba cada vez que lo tocaba, era terrible que sólo lo deseara por su aspecto físico, pero ¿realmente importaba? Yuuri podía hacerlo feliz, él podría darle todo si Viktor aceptaba entregarse a él primero—.

El chico platinado se sacudió en sus sueños y un grito ahogado nació y se sofocó en su garganta, haciendo saltar a Yuuri y levantarse en un instante, con el rostro teñido de rojo escarlata por los pensamientos y las acciones que habían acudido a él apenas hace unos segundos.

Sin poder mirar de nuevo a Viktor, salió precipitadamente de la habitación.

Corrió hasta la puerta principal y con un grito llamó a Vladimir, quien presurosamente acudió de inmediato. Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Yuuri di la orden de mandar a alguien para que levantara a Viktor del suelo y lo pusiera a dormir en su cama. Lo hubiese hecho él mismo, pero a pesar de que el chico era unos cuantos años más joven que él era más alto y de estructura más desarrollada que la suya.

Pasó una hora más dando órdenes aquí y allá, y preparándose para salir de Rusia, dándose una ducha rápida en unos de los cuartos de invitados disponibles aclaró sus ideas. Inhalando y exhalando una y otra vez en un fallido intento por ocultar la vergüenza, regresó a la habitación principal, donde la vista de Viktor enredado entre sus sábanas los dejó sin aliento.

Salió de nuevo de la habitación y cinco minutos después, cuando se convenció acerca de la imposibilidad que representaba estar tranquilo y sereno en su presencia, volvió a ingresar y con suma delicadeza se sentó en uno de los bordes de su cama a observar a Viktor. Era dulce y tibio, la emoción que lo recorría en ese momento era así. Yuuri sonrió y besó tiernamente la mejilla del ruso.

Consultó su reloj de muñeca y con un último suspiro se incorporó dispuesto a marcharse. A penas había dado un paso lejos de la cama, cuando una mano envolvió firmemente su muñeca. Yuuri giró y se encontró con la soñolienta mirada del hermoso chico de plata y mar, quien a pesar de esa mirada audaz en sus ojos parecía todavía a medio camino del mundo de los sueños.

—Viktor… —Empezó Yuuri, pero fue cortado por la adormilada y grave voz del chico.

—¿Qué se siente?

Yuuri no sabía que responder, y su garganta se secaba más con cada segundo que él lo tocaba y miraba con tanta intensidad.

—¿Qué se siente amar y ser amado tan profundamente? —Yuuri tragó duro y un sabor agrio recorrió su garganta, esto no es lo que estaba esperando. Todo era una broma, terrible y de mal gusto, pero un chiste al final de cuentas. Sin embargo, cuando enfocó sus ojos cafés contra los azules de Viktor, no pudo ver nada más que una genuina inquietud y un terrible vacío dentro del ruso.

—No es algo que pueda describir con palabras, Viktor. —Dijo mirándolo a los ojos—. Es algo que sólo se vive.

El agarre de Viktor de desvaneció en un instante, dejando una increíble sensación de frialdad en la mano de Yuuri, quien salió de la habitación sin darle una segunda mirada a su joven huésped. Dio unas rápidas instrucciones adicionales a Vladimir y se encaminó hasta el lujoso automóvil que lo conducirá al aeropuerto, donde por fin podría tomar el vuelo que lo llevaría hasta la persona que él más amaba en el mundo.

…

Todo había sucedido tan rápido.

En un segundo su padre hablaba acerca de la nueva heladería que prometía más de 200 sabores y 100 tipos distintos de toppings, ambos estaban tan emocionados acerca de intentar superar el reto de fin de semana. Estaban seguros que podían ganar, habían estado practicando durante semanas y ahora su resistencia al cerebro congelado era nivel Dios. Sería fácil.

Entonces vino la cerrada curva, tan estrecha y mal diseñada que no podías ver nada enfrente de ti hasta que prácticamente ya lo estuvieses lanzados por los aires. Alto y alto, como el cuerpo de ese niño al que acaban de atropellar.

Otabek lo había visto todo, como si se hubiese reproducido para que él lo contemplara en cámara lenta. Primero fue la pequeña pelota de colores vivos y después los salvajes rizos de una niña pequeña, entonces un niño apenas un par de años mayor que la chica, lanzándola lejos antes de que el auto se estampara contra su endeble cuerpo y sus cabellos platinados se balancearan en el aire como si fuesen remolinos.

Otabek no había visto dónde ni como había terminado el chico. En su cabeza sólo existía un vacío silencioso que se acompasaba con una sórdida incapacidad de movimiento en cada extensión de su cuerpo. Desde afuera un sonido se repetía una y otra vez, pero él era incapaz de procesar el significado detrás de este. El chico posiblemente estuviese muerto, cubierto en un río de su propia sangre y su padre… ¡Oh Dios! Él iría a la cárcel. No, no, no… Por favor, no.

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus bronceadas mejillas, sin que él se diera cuenta. Su propio temor despertando sus sentidos y devolviendo en una violenta oleada toda su percepción de la realidad. El sonido que antes no era más que un ruido lejano taladró en sus oídos y resonó en su cerebro obligando a su cuerpo a moverse y salir del auto.

El ruido era su padre gritándole a voz en cuello ‘Trae el maletín’. Su padre era un cardiólogo reconocido, era un médico prestigioso que con sus hábiles manos había logrado salvar la vida de múltiples personas. Seguro podría ayudar al pequeño antes de que llegara la ambulancia.

Las manos de Otabek temblaban y la primera vez que intento tomar el maletín sus manos no encontraron más que aire. Sudor corría por todo su cuerpo y tuvo miedo al pensar en cuanto tiempo había estado en shock, afortunadamente su segundo intento de tomar el maletín fue exitoso y logró mantener sus temblorosas piernas estables hasta que llegó a donde su padre se encontraba.

A lo lejos se escuchaba el llanto de una niña y la fuerte sirena de una ambulancia retumbando contra el silencio sepulcral de la abandonada calle. Había sangre en el suelo y sangre en las manos y ropa de su padre, quien inmediatamente comenzó a buscar en su maletín. Sin poder evitarlo Otabek miró el rostro del pequeño, uno de sus orbes estaba cubierto con una venda que ya se encontraba teñida de carmesí; el otro apenas si se mantenía abierto y estaba cubierto por lagrimas que se negaban a caer. Era de un pálido color verde, que sacudió a Otabek con una sensación de tristeza y admiración. El niño parecía tan fuerte, él definitivamente no iba a morir hoy.

Otabek quería hacer más pero pronto su visión se volvió un nubarrón y después no hubo nada más que una oscuridad que parecía querer devorarlo entero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!
> 
> Perdón por la demora, han pasado muchas cosas. Tenía un horario prácticamente de 12 hrs en la Universidad y vivo lejos, así que a eso había que sumarle cinco horas de transporte y mucha mucha presión. También decidí cambiarme de carrera y aunque todavía me da mucho miedo, creo que es lo mejor.
> 
> Perdón por desvariar acerca de mi vida aquí arriba.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! Como siempre cualquier crítica es bienvenida. 
> 
> :))

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Wow! Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía fan-fiction (o cualquier otra cosa :,( )
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!
> 
> Cualquier comentario o critica es bienvenido.
> 
> :))


End file.
